


Caeleste Color

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel as a sweet summer child, Bittersweet, Borderalnds 3 considered non-canon but several thing were indeed taken from it, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanons Everywhere, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Timothy and Blake getting along, Writober 2019, Young Angel (Borderlands), de Quidt ant mr. Turner kind of a friends, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Драбблы/мини на Writober2019. Таймлайн, лор и события, введённые в третьей части, учтены частично либо проигнорированы полностью. Драбблы написаны, в основном, о следующих временных промежутках: пресиквел-BL2, BL2, пост-BL2 — либо до второй части в принципе. Основные герои: Лилит, Д.Блейк, Тесситер, Ангел, Тимоти.Впервые опубликовано тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8672122
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter, Patricia Tannis/ECHO-recorder
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. Оранжевый — цвет счастья (Д.Блейк x Г.Тесситер)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079423) by [Sir Legowisko (viintaas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/Sir%20Legowisko)
  * Translation into English available: [Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083557) by [Sir Legowisko (viintaas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/Sir%20Legowisko)
  * Translation into English available: [Wrote on a Scrap of Paper, Hand Shimmered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616831) by [Sir Legowisko (viintaas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/Sir%20Legowisko)



На Эдеме-5 существовала традиция: если утром из вашего крана течёт вода не того цвета, вы счастливчик! Скидки, бесплатные билеты, один выходной, ненависть работящих соседей — всё это вам обеспечивал Эдем, превратив когда-то досадную ошибку надзорной службы в ещё одну свою визитную карточку.

Ненавидеть вас начинал и Гиперион — после корпоративных войн Максим Тёрнер проговорился в одном своём выступлении, заявив, что Гиперион готов предоставить любое оружие «легендарного» качества каждому, как умельцу, так и недоумку, кто окажется рыжее-краснее всех рыжекрасных, пришедших в любой день календарной осени, так называемой Легендарной.

В год Гиперион терял огромное количество «легендарного» оружия. И что хуже всего, не получал с этого никакой прибыли. Он отдавал Сучёнков, Корпоративные-Звонки, даже Немезисы — бесплатно.  
Это заставляло остатки волос на голове Гарольда Тесситера вставать дыбом. Вряд ли Тёрнер знал, что предложил и на что обрёк счета компании; Тесситер считал, Тёрнер сам бы поспешил забрать свои слова обратно, но тот умер, не дожив и до первой Легендарной Осени.

Нужно было что-то делать, и Тесситер сделал в первый же год своего президентства в компании.

* * *

Джеффри Блейк задумчиво взглянул с высоты лоджии стратоскрёба на сверкавший золотом Эден, затянутый ржавыми облаками. Закурил. Стряхнул пепел вниз и вскоре потерял его в тёмном облаке. Кожа немного зудела от окрашенной воды.

— Какую продолжительность будет иметь моя «смена» в этот раз? — Блейк выделил слово «смена» несвойственной себе презрительной интонацией. Он привык работать гиперионским помазанником, но вымазанник вызывал у него приступ обоснованно-а-не-немотивированной агрессии.

Блейку предстояло простоять от восьми до двенадцати часов в тесном кабинете и ждать, пока очередь желающих сравнит свой цвет с ним.

Стоявший рядом Тесситер смирил его взглядом-не-терпящим-возражений. Попытался смирить.

— Неделю, — произнёс он.

Ответ заставил Тесситера опешить:

— Я настаиваю на трёх днях, как максимум.

И он разразился тирадой о важности сохранения прибылей, о Гиперионе, который давно хромает на обе ноги и что такая честь — вымазаться в краске до зуда везде и всюду — должна вызывать трепет, а не «какие-то капризы», ведь «Джимми, ты уже взрослый и большой мальчик».

— Хорошо, Тесситер, — сердито произнёс Джеффри. — Сколько ты мне заплатишь за эту бесполезную работу?

— Джимми, ты решил на меня обидеться? — хмуро начал Гарольд. — Ты самый ответственный человек во всей этой чёртовой компании, я брожу здесь по колено в идиотах, кого ещё мне ставить на работу, которая требует такого внимания к мелочам? Просто задумайся над этим!

Джеффри высказал всё, что об этом думает.

Гарольд аргументированно, то есть в меру способности сдерживаться, ответил на возражения.

Будь на этаже кто-то ещё, он бы не без удовольствия мог слушать и записывать интереснейшую перепалку. Но слышали спор только ваше метафизическое присутствие и сами спорщики.

— Пять дней. Не меньше! — Гарольд кипел. — Иначе…

— Ты меня уволишь и сделаешь всё, чтобы я ответил за смерть Димсдейла по законам Эдема и уставу компании, я тебя знаю, Гарри, — Джеффри кипел. Но покрывался инеем: Эдем-5 медленно переворачивался дневным боком на ночной. — Я всего лишь прошу достойно оплатить мои… «услуги» картонного человечка с правильно нанесённым цветом.

— Ты внимательно читал контракт, сидя Прямо. Передо. Мной. Тебя всё устраивало.

— Я подписывал контракт на условиях, которые в нём прописаны, и никакой недели там не было. У меня есть копия. Почему ты решил, сейчас, в приказной форме, заявить, что изменил условия?

Гарольд растерялся на секунду:

— Я, просто, проверял твою бдительность!

«Боже, — подумал Джеффри, — только не снова, Гарри, ты неисправим. По колено в идиотах, но сам чуть меньший, чем все остальные, когда ты это поймёшь».

— Ты обрёк меня! на эту скучнейшую деятельность! не потратив и баночки краски и кусочка фанеры! Ты мог перестать вообще оплачивать эти… рабочие часы! Не только мне! — Джеффри позволил себе страшнейшее проявление несдержанности: он повысил голос. — И сейчас просто не можешь предложить отдохнуть перед… подобием работы! Гарольд!

Гарольд не нашёлся с ответом. Джеффри выбросил сигарету в рядом стоящую урну и сделал шаг большой, длинный в его сторону, чуть не врезавшись.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, — тоном безнадёжно пострадавшего, больного человека спросил Джеффри. — Где противоаллергенное?

— В аптечке?..

— Так сколько дней?

— Четыре дня, — просипел Гарольд. — Получишь, что обещано, и проси, что хочешь. Только, прошу, отработай эти дни. Мне, правда, некого больше просить. Мне приходится _учить_ людей, понимаешь?..

Джеффри осторожно кивнул и тихо скрылся за стеклянной дверью лоджии.


	2. 2. Первое утро после войны (Лилит)

Когда Лилит захотела разделаться с Джеком поскорее, судьба подставила ей подножку, и Роланд погиб вместо неё. Когда Джек наконец погиб, судьба решила вместо ещё одного полного разочарования, но не тентаклевидного, подарить непонятную карту.

Вскоре Лилит представился шанс пристрелить всех пособников Джека — и Судьба, потребовав уважительно-заглавную «С» в обращении к себе, послала Наблюдателя.

— Вам понадобятся все искатели, каких вы сможете найти, — сказало нечто, так называемое. — Близится война.

Не без помощи Мокси (разорившись на пару тысяч маркус-долларов) Лилит пришла к выводу, что, во-первых, Пандора искажала пространство жизни, лишая простых решений очевидных вопросов, во-вторых, Судьба от неё чего-то требовала. Жирно обводила кружочком детали плана, но не сообщала, что же будет дальше и когда Дальше должно произойти. Боги, подумала Лилит, такие дураки, никогда ничего не говорят прямо.

«Я тоже Бог, — вспомнила она. — И я только что назвала себя дурой…»

Вечером того же дня Лилит взяла бумажку и выписала имена всех известных ей искателей, дополнила номерами эхо-аккаунтов, оставила места под фотографии и места дислокации. Век высоких технологий вовсе не означал отказ от бумаги — в отличие от металлических и пластиковых коробок с микросхемами, простецкое изделие из дерева или ткани (или кожи (психи, к большому сожалению, до этой степени ещё не эволюционировали)) умудрялось выживать и в жару, и в холод, и под водой, и в кулаках Брика, и всё ещё доносить какую-то информацию.

Вот он, прогресс человечества: создать равный себе искусственный разум и технологию воскрешения, но не суметь придумать ничего лучше способа деревообработки для хранения информации. И на этой проклятой планете бумага ценилась чуть ли не больше суперкомпьютера! Проклятое, чудовищное, варварское место!

Лилит закончила рисовать сердечки вместо точек над «i» и «j» в именах друзей-союзников и флегматично оглядела плывущие под Убежищем облачка. Даже они, такие простые по форме и представлению, умудрялись поддастся влиянию Пандоры и её проклятой Судьбы и превратились в рваное оперение давно вымершей, уродливой пандорской птицы. Когда-нибудь эта война начнётся, и Пандора действительно станет другим местом. Лучшим, худшим, а то и вовсе исчезнет — на всё воля Божья.

И когда-нибудь эта война закончится, и первым же утром Лилит перестанет понимать, что всё это было и что значило. Ларчик Пандоры не может содержать в себе только чизкейк и чашечку кофе. Нет, считала Лилит, этот комочек скажьей отрыжки размером с планету хранит в себе нечто более интересное и страшное, чем кофе и чизкейк. Может быть, где-то скрывается бисквит… Или целый гамбургер.

— Покой теперь только приснится, — хмыкнула Лилит и спрятала бумажки в единственный целый ящик длинного далевского шкафа.


	3. 3. Волчья ягода (Д.Блейк х Г.Тесситер)

Обуянный скукой Джеффри разглядывал пышную стенку растений, бережно высаженную Гарольдом, но с хаотичной аккуратностью — всё из-за хозяина, решил Джеффри — разросшуюся в разные стороны. Часть ли это композиции или Гарольд просто не уделял им должного внимания, Джеффри не знал — ему было достаточно и того, что Гарольд днями пропадал на работе, а дома не появляться мог месяцами.

Ухаживать за растениями было некому, кроме систем автополива и автоудобрения с автосбором семян и автозачитыванием последних новостей авто-агрономии и автофлористики — монотонная речь на незнакомом языке не предназначалась для живого человеческого уха. Скука накатывала на Джеффри даже не волнами, а целыми цунами, тащившими на себе тайфуны.

«Редкий день обходится без работы, — уныло подметил Джеффри, — и именно в такой я тут один и буду один, и один, и один, — Он вперился взглядом в маленький кустик с розово-белыми гроздьями ягод, — и один, и один. И один».

Джеффри никогда не увлекался растениями; его оценкой по ботанике с детского сада была крепкая двойка с припиской размашистым, ещё детским почерком «чтО в жиЗНи дадут цВЕты я не поНиМаю?» Он разбирался только в бытовых вопросах: в количестве цветов, сколько на свадьбу, сколько на похороны и какой секретарше и начальнице — какие; знал, кому и что дарить. Жене нравились незабудки. Гарольд любил неприхотливые цветы (и большинство из них стояло в его офисе, в спальне — везде).

Джеффри смотрел на ягоды и думал, а съедобны ли они?

Ягода, рассудил он, это плод. Плод образуется, чтобы сформировать семена, а дальше матушка природа распорядится, куда и в кого их деть. Некоторые ягоды, припомнил Джеффри курс Юных Джентльменов-Убийц, ядовиты. Значит, из них можно получить какие-то экстракты, яды или лекарства. Ягодки на кусте не были похожи на все другие ягоды, которые Джеффри знал.  
Облачка скуки начали расходиться.

Джеффри подтянул эхо-фон. Напечатал сообщение.

«Гарри, я тебя жду. Это 1. 2. Что за ягоды ты выращиваешь?»

Джеффри не ждал ответа, тем более скорого: Гарольд не отвечал несколько дней; он выходил в онлайн только ради Джеффри, и то чтобы не отвлекать его от работы дурными мыслями о своей смерти или неприятностях.

Но значок сообщений загорелся неожиданно быстро.

«не еш»

Джеффри улыбнулся. Спросил, почему и что будет, если.

Гарольд отправил в ответ абракадабренную тарабарщину, которая получается, когда вы печатаете и отправляете настолько быстро, что даже не смотрите на своё сообщение. Сразу после он отправил картинку с сердитым человечком и подписью «Убедительная просьба, не пиши мне».[*]

Больше Гарольд на сообщения не отвечал.

«Значит, ягоды ядовиты», — заключил Джеффри.

Его захлестнул тайфун скуки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] — https://qps.ru/NzGMw


	4. 4. Синдром бога (Риз, Лилит)

Когда Лилит сообщили, что новый генеральный директор Атласа может наконец рассмотреть её-всем-посланное сообщение о необходимости поскорее собраться в Убежище, она опешила и не поняла, что не хотело укладываться в голове больше: здравствование давно развалившегося Атласа или какой-то очередной Генеральный Директор, Которому Что-то Было Нужно и который опускает уши куда не следует.

Усмехнувшись, Лилит просто сказала: «Ладно».

Потом, когда грузовой шаттл взял курс на Прометею, добавила сопровождающим своим-бандитам: «Ладно, это смешно».

Уже на Прометее Лилит окончательно перестала понимать происходящее и просто разглядывала, без всякого стеснения, незнакомый мир, так похожий на Эден-5 с марок и картинок в эхо-нете, но совершенно и совсем другой. Люди здесь были настолько бедны, что стреляли вилками, а питались кофе, растущим буквально под ногами, и охотились на местную мелкую фауну — «крабокрысов», как назвала их Лилит. И никто не обращал внимания на её татуировки. Знали ли люди ценность денег на этой планете?..

Помпезно-минималистичная штаб-квартира Атласа изнутри напоминала Гелиос. Было прохладно до зубного скрежета — Все гендиректора обязаны превращать место своей работы в холодильник? Подумала Лилит — и просторно настолько, что в офисе впору было держать Кровокрыла-огромного.

Сопровождавшие свои-бандиты заняли диванчики, а Лилит, прокашлявшись…

— Наконец-то, самая настоящая Лилит! В моём офисе! — заголосил, видимо, гендиректор.

Он выглядел подстать планете: не костюм, а неуклюжая жилетка с нелепыми штанами и рубашкой, никогда не встречавшей утюга. Гендиректор выглядел молодо для гендиректора.

— Меня зовут Риз. — Он кашлянул и поправился, — Риз Стронгфорк. Да. Вот.

Лилит нахмурилась.

— Знать тебя не знаю, пацан, — хмыкнула Лилит. — Тебе лучше объяснить, как ты вышел на наш канал связи, не то будешь воевать с рыбками за остатки своего горелого мозга.

— Я тоже искатель! — неуверенно и робко заявил Риз. — Я, эм, ты ведь помнишь Гелиос? Я уронил! А потом, знаешь о Гортис? Я помог ей! Слышала о хранилище Путника? Я открыл!

Смутно, Лилит начала что-то вспоминать. Какое-то время назад по Пандоре действительно носились непонятные ребята, которых чуть не обкорнала Вэллори. А если Вэллори села на хвост, не слезла, да ещё и не убила, значит, паренёк не врёт. А вот насколько правдивы его слова следовало проверить.

— Хорошо, искатель-генеральный-директор-помойки-галактики, как выглядят хранилища и что в них содержится.

Риз детально описал, как нашёл Гортис и «проникся духом Атласа в заброшенной лаборатории, исключая ту часть, где была кровь и синие голограммы умерших гиперионцев», а потом — по настоянию горящего кулака Лилит — сразу перешёл к моменту, где он и его «бравые пособники» одолели монстра Путника.

— И что было в хранилище? — заинтересованно спросила Лилит.

— Я не знаю, как настоящие искатели называют такие штуки, — нерешительно начал Риз, — это, хе-хе, что вроде маячка. Он позволяет настроиться на любую координату, насколько мы поняли.

— Вы?

— Да, мы.

— Вы, то есть Атлас.

— Да, мы, да. Атлас!

— Допустим, пацан, я тебе верю.

— Здорово! То есть, эм, очень хорошо, что мы смогли найти общий язык так быстро и стать почти как бро!

Лилит вдруг опомнилась:

— Слушай, бро, у тебя будут большие проблемы, если ты кого-то тронешь из моих ребят…

— Бро… Сестра, прости, я же не Джек. Я хочу дру-жить, а не вое-вать.

Лилит возразила, что Джек вёл себя так же. Риз рассказал про многочисленную армию Настоящих Бро на Пандоре и как часть из них ненавидят Гиперион и Джека всей душой.

— Почему? — недоверчиво спросила Лилит.

— Я, как и они, работал саларименом, — ответил Риз.

— Салями… Кем?

— Много и без устали работал над всякими штучками-дрючками, пока Гелиос не свалился вместе с Атласом мне на голову. Кхм. Долгая история…

Риз её пересказал.

Лилит, задумавшись, решила, что всё-таки не зря прилетела в такие галактические дали. Паренёк был себе на уме, но настолько глупый, что… Что. Прометея не оставляла места для остроумного продолжения фразы, а Мокси лететь отказалась, сославшись на больное, до сих пор плачущее по Скутеру материнское сердце.

— Хорошо, один вопрос, гендиректор. Почему ты сам не начал то, чем сейчас занимаюсь я?

— Я не хочу играть в бога. — Голос Риза перестал трястись как верёвочка на ветру. Он натянулся. — Джек уже поиграл, он нам не бро.

Лилит усмехнулась:

— Да, Риз, не бро. Верно подмечено. Я с тобой обязательно свяжусь.


	5. 5. И потом я этого не сделал (Лоуренс де Квидт, Максим Тёрнер, Г.Тесситер)

Перед мистером де Квидтом стояла непростая задача — объяснить Максиму Тёрнеру, почему так долго подготавливаемый искусственный интеллект не может воспроизвести ничего сложнее открытия двери. Он ведь умел так зажигательно и хорошо танцевать! Подавать чай! Патрулировать лабораторию! Таскать коробки и отбирать их обратно! А какие задорные шутки отпускал!..  
Мистер де Квидт гордился своим квадратным детищем.

— Спустя два месяца малыш так и не научился чему-то новому, — разочарованно произнёс мистер Тёрнер, когда коробочка вновь и вновь открывал притащенную на центр помещения дверь. — Прости, пожалуйста, Лори, но я больше могу выделять ни средства, ни время на сей мертворождённый проект. ИИ-помощники, которым не нужно тело, а только оружие или корабль, у тебя получались намного лучше.

— Это всего лишь прототип. — Мистер де Квидт нервничал и поелозил пальцем по сенсору эхо-фона. — Ему нужно немного времени. Я не стану углубляться в детали, Максим: роботы серии «Cl4pTR4P» обладают встроенным модулем самообучения.

— То есть я должен обучить его готовить мне кофе?

— Он много чего умеет, — оскорбился мистер де Квидт. — Либо научится этому сам: я настаиваю на встраивании в этих роботов эхо-коммуникатора или эхо-модема. Он будет сам искать информацию и на её основе учиться!

— Тогда почему, Лори, он не приготовит нам чай? Он ведь всё умеет.

Коробочка на дряблом колесе вдруг подняла лазурно-синий глаз и указала куда-то в стену, где тоже была дверь. Мужчины развернулись и не увидели ничего, кроме небольшого творческого беспорядка — мистер де Квидт не любил содержать лабораторию в идеальной чистоте, пока работал.

— И что это значит? — спросил мистер Тёрнер.

— Я думаю, — мистера де Квидта осенило, — он хочет, чтобы мы принесли чайник!

— Или он требует его выкопать.

— Excusez-moi?

— Лори, мой дорогой старый и добрый друг, — осторожно начал мистер Тёрнер, — если бы я тебя не вытащил с Акватора и не знал тебя, я бы давным-давно тебя уволил за, — Он обвёл лабораторию взглядом и раскинул короткие ручки, будто попытался объять необъятное, — несоблюдение порядков компании и регламента, предписывающего содержать рабочее место, в особенности лаборатории, В ЧИСТОТЕ!!!

Коробочка-с-колёсиком превратилась в железную дрожащую коробочку. Мистер де Квидт прочистил ухо.

— Я обещаю здесь прибрать. Творческий процесс не так прост, как плавание акулой среди мелкой бизнес-рыбёшки у больших бизнес-рифов, Максим.

— Достань ты чайник!

Спустя пару часов из захламлённой лаборатория превратилась в практически уютную квартирку. Коробочке мистер де Квидт наказал убрать всё, что тот сможет; когда важные чертежи смешались с неудачными набросками и ученическими тетрадями сына, мистер де Квидт про себя громко и неприлично выругался.

— Я склонен считать, Лори, что вложил слишком много денег в… — Мистер Тёрнер звучал как человек, ошибившийся в расчётах на миллион-другой. — В это всё.

— Склонен не согласиться.

— Лори, ну я же не совсем бесчеловечный.

— Pardon, vous pourriez le redire?

— Я не бесчеловечный. Лори, пойми: ты живёшь в своей лаборатории. Меня отправляют за тобой поочерёдно и Альма, и твой Гарри, Гэри, Гарольд… Сын твой. Я-то только «за» твои разработки, но ты мне нужен живой, а не находящийся при смерти от… Недостатка каких-нибудь биологических элементов.

— Выгонять меня отсюда бесчеловечно!

— Терпеть нытьё твоего ожившего содержимого контрацептива бесчеловечно!

— Я здесь ради науки!

— А я твою науку финансирую, и я доволен результатами, поэтому, мистер де Квидт, вы отправляетесь в принудительный недельный отпуск! Объясните своему сыну, что Гелиос — это не игрушка, а меня отвлекать от работы не следует!

— Вы подонок, мистер Тёрнер!

— Живой, чтобы был, Лоуренс! Ж.И.В.О.Й!

Мистер де Квидт ещё несколько минут слушал, чем ему следует заняться в отпуске.

В свой первый же день он не сделал ничего из предписанного и занимался коробочкой в тайне ото всех, даже от сына, с которым делил лабораторию. Хотя, мистер де Квидт ошибся — он всё-таки донёс до него мысль, что, если он ещё хоть раз сунется дяде Максиму под руку или не вовремя попадётся на глаза, и матери тоже, ему придётся отправиться домой на Акватор и ходить в школу с «тупыми, необучаемыми идиотами», которые «не понимают и единого символа на письме и буквы в словах, кои изрыгают как дельфин — воду океана, просто от необходимости жить, а не созидать».


	6. 6. Дымный спрут (Г.Тесситер)

Эдемские грязные облачка закручивались в плотные фигуры людьми самой бесполезной профессии в галактике — мастерами фигурной облачной лепки. Этому нелёгкому ремеслу обучали только на Эдеме-5 только в очень закрытых университетах только в очень особое время года, ведь профессия — Очень Особая.

И плоды трудов её Очень Особых представителей украшали многочисленные открытки и визитные карточки Эдема-5. [*]

_[*] — придумывать идеи для открыток тоже обучали. Учить придумывать идеи тоже. Кто бы это не придумал, он живёт на Плутосе — сама идея кого-то учить придумывать идеи, и так в рекурсии, стоила, как эта планета._

Одну из них в шершавых пальцах вертел мистер Тесситер, пока добирался до эдемского космопорта. Он благодарил свой знаменитый Чётко Распланированный График, ведь надвигающийся национальный акваторский праздник он в небе не увидит.

Раз в пару лет выходцы с «райской планеты» — мистер Тесситер настаивал на кавычках — устраивали шествие по главной магистрали планеты, лепили из облаков океаническую фауну, флору и пели «корявые нескладные песни на этом треклятом харкающем языке». Мистер Тесситер был вынужден на всё это смотреть (и одёргивать некстати разгоревшееся любопытство мистера Блейка), терпеть праздничные выходки в главном офисе, и сами собой заплывали в голову воспоминания.

Вы бы описали их как нечто мокрое и пахнущее протухшим тунцом и водорослями.

Мистеру Тесситеру они тоже не нравились. Он их ненавидел.

Кто бы не придумал фонтанчиком запускать в небо рыб и китов, сердился мистер Тесситер, у него на уме были только деньги. Вы бы возразили, ведь мистеру Тесситеру тоже нравились деньги. Он был женат на своём состоянии и готов был умереть с ним в один день. Мистер Тесситер бы вам возразил, что он получает прибыль за счёт чего-то действительно полезного и работает всеми нейронами мозга, а не рисует облаками всякие глупости!

Его ховермобиль медленно подбирался к космопорту. В небе поплыл первый спрут. Мистер Тесситер завесил окно машины шторкой.


	7. 7. Союзники (Лилит, Аурелия, Афина, Тимоти)

Лилит внимательно осмотрела всех явившихся на городскую площадь искателей. Она ожидала увидеть больше, но, упс, напомнила Лилит себе, некоторых я велела убить, кого-то пришила сама, и это все, кто остался, храни вас Наблюдатель.

Она начала свою речь с тёплого ястребиного клёкота (Аурелия резко вспотела: инеевая корка, которой она укрывалась от палящих солнц, растаяла), пригрозила возобновлением преследований за такие-то проступки и в целом очень сильно напугала старого Двойника Джека, лишь упомянув, как трагично может погибнуть котик.

— Я не знаю, что за война грядёт и что нас ожидает.

— То есть, эм, — начал Двойник, — ты собрала нас, чтобы сказать: ребята, я ничего не знаю?

Двойник пробубнил себе что-то под нос. Возможно, он матерился.

— Нет, Тимоти, она знает, — вмешалась Афина. — Я свидетель предтеч её слов.

Двойник нахмурился и недоверчиво уставился на Лилит. Наверное, уставился: он замотал голову в ткань, а на глаза натянул надтреснутые сварочные очки. Что было предусмотрительно с его стороны, а смерти котиков он допустить не смел.

— О, и что же такое вы с ней увидели, дорогуши? — хохотнула Аурелия. — Призрак вам явился? Пришелец?! А может, эридианец?..

Серьёзные взгляды Афины и Лилит вызвали у Аурелии приступ хохота. Успокаивать её не стал даже Железяка, то ли из жалости, то ли зависнув в процессе обработки воспоминаний о весёлых деньках на Элписе.

— Хватит разговоров! — рявкнула Лилит. — Да, это правда. Мы видели какого-то разумного эридианского стража пару дней назад, именно он и стал причиной, почему я всех вас собрала. Я не прошу у вас многого, — Откуда послышалось Ты Ведь Хотела Нас Убить, Ну Да Ну Да, — просто мы все должны не допустить открытия новых хранилищ без нашего ведома.

Лилит понимала: про Наблюдателя помнят очень немногие. Захочет понять ещё меньше. Но с последним доводом были согласны все.

— И поэтому я хочу заключить со всеми вами союз, — заключила Лилит, смотря на бывших искателей и пособников Джека. — Я не стану вас преследовать за всё, что вы сделали для этого урода.

— Угу, спасибо большое, — фыркнул Двойник, за что получил от Афины локоть под ребро. — Ау! Ты чего? На каждого говорящего красивые слова западаешь, что ли, как на Джека?

Лилит его проигнорировала. В чём-то Двойник был даже прав…


	8. 8. Я проснусь двести лет спустя (Нириада, Разрушитель, Сентинель, Воин, Зарпедон)

_Раз в двести лет врата открываются._

Пространство, заполненное от края до края непроглядной чернотой, шевельнулось, оголив тёмные, но видимо чёрные мерцающие границы скрытого измерения — эридианского аналога тюрьмы для… Них.

_Цена открытия — жизнь целой расы._

Темнота лениво заволновалась, будто перекладывалась на другой бок. Её мучил голод, и вскоре высоко на поверхности высохли моря.

_Это — необходимая жертва для спокойного начала человеческой эры._

Вместе с водой уходили животные. Морские гиганты, леса, всё живое — планета всасывала их всей поверхностью, иссушающейся день ото дня, и вынуждала последние организмы забираться выше, выше и в горы. Жизнь на Пандоре угасала.

_Врата открываются раз в двести лет. Врата выпускают наружу Голод._

В последний раз врата изрыгнули лиловую отраву, какие-то маленькие кристаллики, попавшие в остатки воды и воздуха. Животные съели их. Через несколько поколений остатки их шерсти слезли, уступив место прочному панцирю; кожа стала гладкой. Гиганты уступили планету маленьким и злым тварям, голодным настолько же, насколько была чернота внутри врат, вырывавшаяся обезображенным монстром раз в двести лет в крохотную щёлку открывшихся врат; они даже полноценно не переваривали пищу — просто сблёвывали всё бесполезное, что сожрали. Время шло, и ключ, выпускавший Страшный Голод Разрушителя на обед, исчез.

_Внутри сокрыто существо. Разрушитель миров. Существо, неспособное насытиться._

Но ключ вернулся, и Разрушитель впервые за долгие века сожрал целого человека. Скрытое измерение вдруг содрогнулось, и вспышка давно забытой Силы поразила существо в нечто, заменявшее ему душу, и на секунду осветила чёрную переливающуюся залу. Жертвой стала сирена.

_Раз в двести лет врата открываются._

Сила покинула скрытое измерение до закрытия врат. Она метнулась на Элпис — и заставила его изрытую кратерами поверхность пойти огромными круговыми трещинами, высвобождая эридианский шедевр навигационно-управленческой мысли — Элизир. Затем Сила вернулась на Пандору и растворилась в скрытых потоках магмы эридиевых пустошей — и другие врата, другое хранилище, другое Существо — верное и смертоносное — пробудились ото сна.

_Хранилища скрывают невиданные сокровища._

Сила исчезла. Поверхность Пандоры превратилась в огромный эридиевый кристалл.

_Существа — это оружия._

Из элизирских врат статно вышел Сентинель, вынеся хрупкую эридианскую державу. Он предложил её ведомому человеку и его немногочисленному сопровождению.

_Надвигается война. Врата открываются раз в двести лет._


	9. 9. Заветное желание (Ангел, Джек)

Маленькая Ангел сидела у монитора на высоковатом для неё стуле и скучающе болтала ногами, обнимая потрёпанного плюшевого медведя. Папа велел присматривать за какими-то оборванцами, направляющимися на самую, как он говорил, ужаснейшую, опаснейшую планету во всей вселенной — Пандору. Папа предупреждал, что будет неинтересно и можно заниматься чем-нибудь ещё, пока оборванцы не прилетят туда.

Но все притащенные Тарахтелкой, — древним железякой-прототипом, приведённым папой с работы, — листы Ангел уже изрисовала. Она смотрела на величавые пандорские уклонистые скалы на картинках из эхо-нета и размещала на фоне рисунка их угловатые силуэты, на первом плане расчертив дуги дюн огрызком жёлтого мелка. Получившийся рисунок показался ей скучным, и Ангел добавила точки скагов на вершины, представляя, как они рычат, а на небе разместила бледно-серый круг Элписа. Рисунок не стал веселее, и за самыми дальними скалами пробежала радуга. Мистер Медведь был согласен: радуга любой пейзаж сделает дружелюбнее.

Ангел почесала щёку грязным от мелка пальцем и прилепила рисунок на доску Набросков Для Будущих Шедевров. Я ещё маленькая и не могу нарисовать красиво, заключила она. Море у меня получается лучше.

Ангел затем достала сточенные синие и зелёные мелки, и изобразила свой любимейший пейзаж — лазурное море с играющим на волнах белым солнцем; оно набегало на белый песок, подбираясь к самому любимому дереву Ангел — пальме, и умиротворённо шумело, нагоняя на побережье свежий бриз (по крайней мере, так писали на сайтах для туристов). Она хранила целую папку с рисунками морей и океанов, и решила упросить папу отправиться на Дионис или Акватор.

Но папа говорил: сначала Пандора.

А на Пандоре не было моря. Ангел со спутника оглядела всю планету, затем прошерстила все-все-все карты и нашла лишь озёра и небольшие речки, заваленные мусором. Пандора повергла её в настоящее уныние. Скалы, горы, пустыни — и ни одного моря! У создателя миров не было и представления о значимости моря! Все статьи в эхо-педии кричали: для жизни человека нужно море!  
Ангел преисполнилась возмущением и позвонила папе.

— Папа занят, — тихо произнёс он. — Ангел, малышка, не сердись.

Ангел что-то пробурчала себе под нос.

— Я понимаю, тебе скучно, но потерпи, пожалуйста, хорошо? — Папа нервничал: Ангел слышала его сбитое дыхание. — Понимаешь, эм… Планеты, как и цветочки, иногда увядают. Помнишь мамину розу?

— Помню…

— Вот!

И папа отключился.

Значит, планеты тоже могут иссохнуть и завять, как цветы. Умереть, как люди. Ангел записала это в блокнотик и сделала пометку: почитать что-нибудь о теории создания планет. Может, они и вовсе живые?.. Столько вопросов и так мало ответов.

Через некоторое время оборванцы наконец прибыли на Пандору, и Ангел, отложив карандаши, рисунки, мелки, принялась за работу (прикусив язык от внезапной холодности в голосе папы, говорившего, что нужно делать — и резко пропавшего: босс пришёл…).

Ей пришлось вести оборванцев по Пандоре самостоятельно, стараясь не говорить ничего лишнего — хотя так много хотела спросить. Кто такие Красные Копья? Лилит, ты правда с Диониса?! А Кровокрыл не кусается?..

Оборванцы, но теперь Ангел звала их Искателями Хранилища, медленно продвигались вперёд, увлекая её за собой (хотя Ангел понимала, что должно быть наоборот), знакомя с этим странным пустынным миром, бесконечно далёким от родного Тантала.

В особо жестокие моменты на экране Ангел прикрывала мистеру Медведю пуговичные глаза. А затем переворачивала неудачные рисунки и рисовала, что запомнила, будто конспект, стараясь запечатлеть заигравшие новыми красками пейзажи, Искателей, этих странных пандорских людей и груды хлама, их окружавших. И пусть она связывалась с Искателями редко, иногда подслушивала их разговоры поздними вечерами.

Искатели говорили о жизни, о сокровищах, их ожидающих, об опасностях, о прошлой жизни и каком-то непонятном явлении — сексе. Ангел решила, что не будет спрашивать папу, что это значит… И наказала мистеру Медведю помалкивать: они точно услышали что-то неприличное!

Ангел находилась под сильнейшим впечатлением. Она хотела такую же жизнь: свободную, ничем не скованную, избавленную от необходимости есть кашу по утрам и чистить зубы два раза в день…  
В один день сигнал на Пандору больше не проходил. И не исходил. Ангел заволновалась и сделала всё, что могла, но ниточки, связывающие Пандору с глобальной эхо-сетью, оборвались. Пандора оказалась вне зоны действия сети.

В спешке Ангел изобразила себя и силуэты Искателей, неровно подписав рисунок «Мои друзья», и затаила дыхание.

И вскоре наблюдала самое страшное и интересное событие в своей жизни. Огромный монстр, размером с дом, сожрал кого-то, забрызгав всё кровью, раскидал камни, чуть не убил её друзей! Ангел сгрызла от бессилия все ногти, но монстр оказался повержен, испустив лиловое завораживающее нечто (тотчас зарисованное).

Ангел, не отойдя от восторга, пожелала друзьям удачи и сказала, что будет присматривать за ними.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что в этой дыре обрету самого настоящего ангела-хранителя, — удивился Мордекай. Ангел засмущалась и промолчала, но её сердце почти разломило рёбра, спеша выпрыгнуть из груди.

«Мы теперь друзья, — думала она. — Самые настоящие. Всё, не хочу на море. Хочу быть искателем хранилища! Побеждать монстров! Говорить о сексе! Что бы это ни значило! Хотя нет, — поправилась она. — На море тоже может быть хранилище!»


	10. 10. Первый поцелуй (Лилит, Таннис)

Ночью — пандорской, разумеется — штаб-квартиру Алого Копья захлёстывала симфония храпа, в которой Лилит признавала самую лучшую в мире колыбель. Если Брик раскатисто храпит, а Мордекай аккомпанирует сопением, значит, сама вселенная замерла и хочет, чтобы Освободители Пограничных Земель хорошо отдохнули.  
Но эта ночь незначительно отличалась от всех остальных.

Через стену громового храпа Брика просачивались странные, необычные отзвуки, будто между храпо-до и храпо-соль закралось минорное всхлипывающее ми; в голове Лилит возник образ бесконечно несчастного существа, перетёкший в…

— Роланд! — вскрикнула Лилит и вскочила на продавленной постели. Её вторая половина пустовала несколько месяцев.

В расстроенных чувствах, стараясь не задохнуться удушливой меланхолией чьих-то ароматических свечей, Лилит спустилась на первый этаж. Может, если попить водички, сон вернётся, а видение забудется…

Храп превратился в раскатистое эхо. Всхлипы слышались тем отчётливее, чем ближе к кухне подходила Лилит.

У раковины, судорожно умывая лицо, тряслась Таннис.

— Всё в порядке?

Лилит часто наблюдала Таннис в расстроенных чувствах. Целых два месяца после смерти Филиппа она не могла сидеть на стуле, видеть стулья и даже находиться с ними в одном помещении. Эхо-коммуникатор, которого она называла Джереми, часто ругался с ней и часто спал в подвале у стиральной машины, «с которой он мне изменяет, Лилит, Мокси я тоже об этом сказала, и кстати, мне не нравится, что она замазывает родинку на своей щеке, я бы предпочла её препарировать».

Лилит понятия не имела, как человек может говорить с неживыми предметами, но Таннис была так же нормальна, как отсутствие у скагов ануса. Она была нормальной по-пандорски.

— Таннис? — осторожно окликнула Лилит.

— Он идиот, Лилит! — Таннис звучала как женщина, потерявшая всё, что имела, не имела и могла приобрести. — Зарытый в микросхемы, кристаллы, аналитически кусок навигационного дерьма скага!!!

Не скрывая любопытства, Лилит спросила:

— Таннис, что случилось?

Прерываемая всхлипами и научными терминами история Таннис показалась Лилит черновиком любовного романа, который бы захватил все трансгуманистские умы вселенной. Отношения Таннис и Джереми закрутились с новой силой, но, дойдя до первой из контрольных точек так называемого процесса любви, — они попытались наконец поцеловать друг друга, — разлетелись вдребезги, как и сам Джереми. Мусорное ведро на другом конце Убежища стало его могилой.

Докончив, Таннис зарыдала на плече Лилит, будто не пыталась успокоиться вовсе. А Лилит решила, что сон ей теперь только приснится. Но это и к лучшему, решила она.


	11. 11. Скорость мысли (Ангел, Лилит)

Ангел сидела на взлётно-посадочной площадке Бункера и уставшим взглядом всматривалась в мрачные пейзажи ночной Пандоры, раскинувшиеся далеко внизу. Но с её точки зрения, пейзажи вовсе не были мрачными — они, живописно израненные тектоникой и Гиперионом, идеально иллюстрировали состояние Ангел, оторванное не только от слова «здоровый», но и «в целом, живой».

В целом, на полноги стоя в смерти при в жизни, Ангел заново училась чувствовать. Её желудок мучил голод, организм требовал эридиевой подзарядки, тело зудело, а мысли, сначала запутываясь в рулетки тысяч кадров, разносились теперь во всех направлениях. Ей думалось обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. И это было так странно. Потому шла кругом и голова, и Ангел готова была поклясться, что качнулась опасно близко от края площадки.

— Эй, ты там не падай, — окликнула Лилит. — Я не хочу сказать, что тебя бы кто-нибудь внизу не поймал, но от остановки сердца никто не застрахован! На вот, согреешься. — Лилит подошла ближе и предложила какую-то тяжёлую большую тряпку и показала, что с ней сделать. Тряпка легла на плечи и, действительно, стало теплее.

— Что это? — тихо спросила Ангел. У неё были идеи, но внимание никак не хотело сосредотачиваться даже на такой простой вещи, как Тёплая Тяжёлая Тряпка Что Это Такое Четыре-Шесть Букв.

— Плед. Мы решили, что ты замёрзнешь. Сейчас, эм, — Лилит глянула на часы, — считай, что только солнце село. Но через пару часов начнёт холодать.

Ангел кивнула и глубоко задумалась. Плед, она не поняла, что такое плед… Порты, в которое ей вставили заглушки «колпачки», заныли.

— Я думаю, лучше нам вернуться внутрь. Ты совсем плохо выглядишь.

Ангел кивнула.

— Всё в порядке? Прости, я спрошу по-другому. Твоё состояние где-то между Я Сейчас Сблюю и Я Умираю?

Ангел кивнула. Взгляд упрямо не хотел фокусироваться на лице Лилит, но Ангел показалось, она подозревает о чём-то. Решив, что дело в неспособности хоть что-то внятно произнести, Ангел собрала остатки сил и концентрации и сказала:

— Без подключения к эхо-сети мне… плохо. Столько мыслей… Это нормально, думать о тысячах вещей одновременно?..

— Я думаю, да? У тебя было по-другому?

Лилит спрашивала настолько простые вопросы либо что-то понимая, либо, решила Ангел, она совсем плохо выглядит.

— Мне больше ничего не мешает думать… Никаких проводов. Так непривычно.

В голосе Лилит послышалась лёгкая радость, как у людей, говорящих Всё Будет Хорошо, Ведь

— Ты привыкнешь. А с эридием мы что-нибудь придумаем. Таннис что-то придумает…


	12. 12. Реинкарнация возлюбленных (гиперионские безымянные учёные)

Один гиперионский учёный сказал другому:

— Видишь, я же говорил, технология абсолютно и полностью нерабочая! Все тесты провалились! Мистер Тесситер будет в ярости!

— Я не думаю, что ты прав, — не согласился тот. — Каждый раз процесс создания морфологии и операция извлечения личности начинаются одинаково. Мы должны просто подождать!

Первый учёный впал в настоящую панику: создание машины, способной воскрешать людей, — это огромная ответственность и, что важнее, не менее гигантские размеры сумм, вложенных мистером Тесситером в этот проект. Подвести и науку, и босса казалось учёному сродни прогулке по самому изощрённому эшафоту вселенной. То есть залпу из Гелиоса в глубины неизведанного космоса.  
Второй учёный предложил коллеге присесть. Стульев и кресел в лаборатории не предусматривалось бюджетом, поэтому оба мужчины устроились на полу около громоздко выглядящего терминала.

— Если не получится, друг мой, мы притащим старину козломорда прямо сюда, пускай лично убедится, что провал — не наша вина.

— А чья?!!

— Слышал когда-нибудь о Божественном замысле?

— Мы — Божественный замысел! — чуть не плакал первый учёный. — Мы вершим Божью волю, мы учёные, мы заместители Его Божественной Умышлённости! Уполномоченные по правам Высших Сил! Всё я слышал!

— А суть этого явления, коллега, в невозможности понимания и, соответственно, воспроизведения…

— Ты бредишь! — заистерил первый и вскочил на ноги. — Это наша работа, постигать непостижимое!

Второй учёный медленно поднялся и похлопал коллегу по плечу.

— Именно поэтому сейчас мы и проверим, смогли ли мы Понять Непостижимое и, соответственно, Воспроизвести.

Мужчины внимательно всмотрелись в мониторы и экраны. Бесчисленное количество информации пронеслось перед ними, и в этот раз данные отличались. Ненамного, но когда вы оказываетесь в ситуации, где приходится выбирать из полного отсутствия жизни и существования простейших организмов…

Простейшие превращались в более сложные, и медленно, дюйм за дюймом, по ту сторону толстых лабораторных стёкол формировались различимые человеческие тела, а не страшные кадавры, которыми был завален Чулан Под Биомусор.

— Но как?.. — удивился первый учёный.

— На всё воля Божья? Я бы ответил так.

— Мы должны это исследовать…

— А что, теологически уже нельзя?

Первый учёный, не веря своим глазам, пожал плечами.

— А мистера Тесситера это устроит?

— А его когда-нибудь что-нибудь устраивало?

— Я не помню… — всхлипнул первый учёный. — Но мы ведь смогли! Мы справились!!! А кого мы, кстати, взяли как подобных?

— Парочку суицидников. Они как козломорд косые…

— Это как-то по-расистски, коллега…

— Возможно, родственники. Удавились, чтобы Тесситер не зарубил.

— Боже мой…

— Их тел не сохранилось, — заметил второй учёный. — В каком-то смысле, они, как говорят акваторцы, реинкарнировали. В самих себя. Везунчики, на их месте я бы хотел оказаться муравьишкой.

— Сколько цинизма! Его включить в отчёт, как думаешь?

— Коллега, — нарочито оскорблённым тоном произнёс второй учёный. — Мы с тобой уважаемые люди и работаем на Гиперион. Если это не цинизм, я не могу даже и представить, что тогда цинизм. Наше изобретение тоже цинизм, кстати. Плачет по нам геенна огненная.

— Огненная гиена? Что за таксон?..

Второй учёный усмехнулся.

— А это мы с тобой обсудим, когда сдадим отчёт наверх и дождёмся завершения модуляции… В общем, хотя бы полного цифростроения тел. Нужно будет серьёзно поработать над скоростью.

Первый учёный, окончательно успокоившись, кивнул.


	13. 13. Детская игра (Риз, Лилит, Мокси, Тина и Пиклз)

Риз, вскипев, опустошил заказанную рюмку пандорской чистой у Мокси и заторопил искателей в её баре. В парящем городе Убежища это был рискованный шаг, но все присутствовавшие, включая Железяку, его осаждали и требовали включить «терпелку».

Во многом потому, что рассказам Вона о добросердечности его Дорогого Бро никто не верил. Но чем дольше Риз просиживал штаны в Убежище, тем сильнее искатели убеждались: такого безвредного и мягкотелого генерального директора им встречать ещё не доводилось.

— Да вы хоть понимаете важность времени?! — беспокоился он. — А вдруг мои компоненты сгрызут скаги?! Или Гиперион прознает, где я?! Технически, это ведь не мои компоненты, а их, я просто хочу их…

— Да, да, ты их просто позаимствуешь, — тоном, характерным для замученных бабушек за окошком кассы, протянула Лилит. — Меня не волнует, как скоро тебе нужны твои шестерёнки…

— Проекты!!!

— Безделушки… — поправила Лилит.

Вдруг в разговор вклинилась Мокси:

— Красное атласное солнышко хочет сказать, что выдал вам контракт на почасовую оплату.

Взгляд Риза перестал что-либо выражать. Его лицо разгладилось и приняло отсутствующее выражение. Он попросил ещё сто грамм, осушил рюмку и рухнул головой на стол.

— Почему вы не можете просто поторопить детишек с их дурацкой игрой?! — пробурчал он.

— Прятки — национальное пандорское достояние, сладкий, — почти пропела Мокси и аккуратно потрясла Риза за плечо. — Что, слишком большая ставка?.. Что за душка.

— Мокси, у него большое горе, — укрывая смешок за необычной учтивостью, сказала Лилит. — Все в жизни обсираются, Риз, не парься. Много ты не потеряешь.

— Я сижу здесь уже три часа!!!

— К закату Пиклз и Тина точно закончат, — улыбнулась Мокси.

Риз поднял полный надежды взгляд. Его глаза раскраснелись и слезились, по щекам пробежалась розоватая сыпь. Желудок новоиспечённого атласовского гендиректора не был готов к скажьей самогонке и мог взбунтоваться в любую секунду.

— А сколько до заката?

Мокси проверила часы по эхо-комму.

— Около восьми часов, сладкий.

Риз встал. Извинился. Выблевал самогонку на пол и попросил Лилит проводить себя до своего небольшого шаттла снаружи.


	14. 14. Встреча в библиотеке (Д.Блейк, Г.Тесситер; запрещённое студ!AU)

Гарольд хорошо подготовился к походу в университетскую библиотеку: карманы его пиджака прятали несколько ингаляторов, масок, перчатки… Пыль старых книг не должна была препятствовать его тяге к знаниям. Или, хотя бы, мешать составлять библиографических список для дипломной работы.

Гарольд очень не любил бумажные книги, — человечество построило Звёздные Врата, но информация до сих пор на бумаге?! — они не любили его, извергаясь облачком пыли ему в лицо; библиотекари, чувствуя настрой своих бумажных подопечных, неодобрительно посматривали в сторону Гарольда. От просьбы оставить сердитую бумагу в покое его спасали только простейшая биохимическая защита — он ходил между рядами в маске и перчатках — и практически полученная степень магистра.

Гарольд набрал целую стопку изданий, отволок их на стол поближе к окну и принялся перепечатывать информацию в свой эхо-фон. Что-то он отдельно выписывал на листе бумаги, явно стараясь писать разборчиво. Если бы видели его почерк, то знали, какой он аккуратный и ровный. Но Гарольд мог сделать его почти печатным.

Работа шла, и Гарольд практически не чесал глаза и не чихал. Он обращался с книгами предельно аккуратно, даже уважительно, боясь вызвать у бумажной рухляди пыльную истерику.  
Гарольд, как вы уже догадались, был страшным аллергиком.

И когда он почти закончил работу, к нему тихо и аккуратно подошёл высокий худощавый юноша. Гарольд на него взглянул. Перевёл взгляд на стопку книг в его руках. Незаметно проглотил ком слюны. Снова взглянул на юношу. Взглядом он спрашивал: «Я могу присесть? Здесь свободно, сэр?»

Гарольд кивнул на место напротив себя.

«Он так одевается от бедности или это вкус такой?» — подумал Гарольд.

Меньше всего он хотел разговаривать со странным юношей, что не мешало часто на него отвлекаться. Первый, второй курс, не старше. Но издания, которые он взял (или ему выдали, Гарольд не был силён в библиотечном деле), младшим курсам не выдают.

— Это не библиотечные, — вкрадчиво сказал он, будто прочитал мысли Гарольда. — Мои.

Гарольд ничего не ответил.

— Я вам не помешаю. Обещаю. Сэр.

Гарольд изогнул бровь. Ему оставалось записать в эхо-фон информацию из последней книги. Он занёс камеру-сканер над страницами.

— Я сомневаюсь, что такое старое издание есть в эхо-нете, сэр…

— Ты пообещал, что не будешь мешать, — фыркнул Гарольд. — Удивительные люди пошли: слова говорят, а значения не знают. Поразительно.

— Извините, сэр.

— Ты имеешь представление об уважении. Это похвально.

— Но я просто обязан вам сказать, сэр: обновлённые издания не содержат и половины того, что написано в этом.

Исключительное знание юношей содержания книг, которые во всей остальной вселенной превратились в пыль, поразило Гарольда сильнее, чем его приставучесть. Букинист, подумал он, или какой-нибудь сын книжника. Бесполезный человек.

— Весьма необычно для кого-то вроде, — Гарольд, подняв голову, его осмотрел. В светлых волосах юноши застряли кусочки скотча, — тебя, такого всего из себя треклятого умника в заношенном тряпье, проявлять такую настырность.

— Не вы первый проводите расчёты по этой книге, сэр. Я просто хочу вас предупредить.

Гарольд устал. Книжная пыль не могла задержаться на маске вся. Его глаза начало щипать.

— Предупреждай. В твоих интересах сделать это быстро и больше не тратить моё время.

— Расчёты из нового издания заставляют проекты взрываться очень быстро и очень целенаправленно в лица, эм…

— Каким это образом? — удивился Гарольд.

Юноша не ответил. Где-то что-то прочитал, услышал, может быть — поэтому не мог назвать причину. В конце концов, он выглядел как живущий под дверьми кафедры философии и религиоведения голодный мыслитель.

— Возможно, я приму твои слова на заметку, — произнёс Гарольд. — Но если я проверю, и моё сидение за… вот этим! Талмудом из грязи и пыли! Окажется пустой тратой времени, у тебя, мистер Одеваюсь-По-Последнему-Писку-Прометейской-Моды, возникнет большая необходимость научиться общаться как-нибудь по-другому. И если ты понял, что я сейчас сказал, в чём я премного сомневаюсь…

— Джеффри Блейк, сэр. Вы меня легко найдёте, вы ведь поняли, где я учусь и живу.

Гарольд запомнил: проверить, не стоит ли обустроенная коробка у кафедры философии и религиоведения.

А потом, долистав до указанных Джеффри страниц, Гарольд звучно расчихался, раскраснелся и решил, что на сегодня с него хватит и книг, и этого непонятного Джеффри Блейка, который знал библиотеку лучше библиотекаря.


	15. 15. Любимая песня (Ангел)

В четырёх тёмных стенах редко звучало что-то кроме стука клавиатуры, и Ангел к этому привыкла.

В огромном шестиграннике Ангел всегда слышала лишь лязг, бурление эридия в трубках и сводящий с ума шипящий отзвук заряжающегося ключа.

Из пучины удушающей тишины Ангел вырывали голоса — искатели, папа… Ей нравилось разговаривать с людьми. Они разрушали монстра её одиночества и привносили в её маленький тёмный мирок отсветы Дружбы, Любви — всех, так называемых, Светлых Чувств.

Но к своим почти двадцати годам Ангел практически не знала музыки. Папа сначала говорил — это опасно, музыка ведь громкая. Затем, что музыка может помешать калибровке твоего мозга, солнышко. Потом он стал вовсе игнорировать этот вопрос…

Смогла что-то послушать Ангел только в состоянии пограничной смерти; вскоре ей предстояло узнать, что Лилит в отчаянии перекапывала гиперионские базы данных системы цифростроения, чтобы вернуть к жизни…

Наверное, думала Ангел, всех, этого заслуживающих. Она ведь заслужила шанс прожить эту жизнь если не как нормальный, так свободный человек… По меркам Пандоры свободный.

По крайней мере, теперь ей никто не запрещал слушать музыку, и дребезжащая песенка с радио, её первая услышанная мелодия за много лет, стала спутником её жизни. Но Ангел бы хотела переписать текст. Она ведь искала не большую любовь на просторах Эдема-5, а какую-то определённость в жизни.


	16. 16. Запись на салфетке, сделанная дрожащей рукой (Д.Блейк х Г.Тесситер)

_«Гиперион желает удачи команде исследовательской станции «Гелиос» в нахождении инопланетных технологий и ценных ископаемых! За исключением нашего уважаемого председателя Гарольда Тесситера, который написал на клочке бумаги слова «скушайте мой зад» и разослал их через ЭХО-нет»._

Джеффри Блейк направлялся на эдемские Парящие острова, когда в коммуникатор воспроизвёл ежедневную обязательную корпоративную рассылку. Вы бы не назвали улыбку мистера Блейка радостной, его ведь не насмешили, а заставили сдерживать смех.

Мистер Блейк, давясь неуместными интонациями, переключился на другой канал связи и вызвонил мистера Тесситера.

— Я прошу прощения за столь ранний звонок, сэр, — На той стороне послышалось что-то вроде: «ну, не сэркай, я тут один», — но почему на клочке бумаги, Гарольд?..

— А какой идиот, милый мой, в наше время будет использовать лист побольше, чем… Чем обычно? Бумага нынче дорогая, тебе ли не знать! — Гарольд звучал так, будто что-то знал. Джеффри на секунду показалось, его… Его. Его Особый Человек наконец поддался влиянию возраста и начал творить безрассудные вещи.

— Справедливое замечание, — согласился Джеффри. — Я хочу напомнить: из отдела Разработки и Внедрения поступили чертежи экспериментального образца рейлгана нового поколения. Я занесу их позже. Их нужно…

— Не учи меня обращаться со сканером, Джимми.

— …оцифровать, если тебе всё понравится, дорогой, — тоном, свойственным осторожным предупреждениям, произнёс Джеффри.

— Пф! — Звук напоминал звучный лошадиный фырк. Джеффри больше не казалось, а явно представлялось, как его тотемный козёл превращается в осла, и Джеффри был напуган столь резкими переменами в жизни. — А то ведь я не знал, что мне делать с этой кипой макулатуры!

Джеффри промолчал. Гарольд шуршал чем-то. А затем он будто опомнился:

— Так, Джефф, подожди. Не начинай свои детективные игры. На что ты намекаешь?

— Оу, — Джеффри почти прыснул, но вовремя кашлянул. Он считал, что вовремя. — Ни на что, почему ты так решил?

— Клочок бумажки и маленькая бумажка, то есть не лист с чертежом или нашей стандартной формой, — это ведь разные вещи. Тебе, мистер Чистюля-С-Галстуком-В-Горчице, снова не нравится мелкий мусор на моём столе??? Мам, я набью им свою подушку, лишь бы ты была довольна., я ведь так мало сплю, всего-то три часа в сутки! Посплю теперь за столом! С комфортом! — Джеффри остановился у небольшой придорожной кофейни и засмотрелся на табло с ассортиментом. — И ты, наверное, ещё и едой меня пичкать начнёшь?! Я уже говорил: я держу пачку чая в офисе не просто так!

— Гарри, тише, я ничего такого не имел в виду… — Но Джеффри не был уверен, что Гарольд это успокоит. — Я привезу нам кофе. Что тебе взять?

— На твой выбор…

— Латте или двойной эспрессо?

— Латте.

— Два латте, пожалуйста. — Джеффри забрал напитки. — Благодарю. — Отъехал от кофейни, выехал на аэрошоссе и помчал на Острова. — Я просто хотел сказать, что существует некоторая вероятность, что ты случайно сделал фотографию случайно не того документа и случайно разместил Случайно-Не-То в непредназначенном для этого месте.

— Я занятой человек, мне некогда разбираться со всем дерьмом, которое может устроить мой сканер! — Гарольд вдруг замолк, покликал, послышалось гиперионское объявление и через пару секунд

Гарольд осторожно тихо спросил:

— А ты сразу мне сказать не мог?.. Видит Бог и клянусь Отцами-и-Матерью-Основателями, за такие игры ты у меня в жизни не слезешь с должности…

Джеффри вздохнул и пропустил последовавшую тираду мимо ушей.

— Как мне удалить… Это?! Как?!!

Что-либо предпринимать было поздно, знал Джеффри. И тем не менее он предложил:

— Под фотографией должна быть такая опция, Гарольд.

— Здесь ничего нет!

— Обратись за помощью в техническую поддержку нашей сети?.. Если я правильно помню наши корпоративные политики…

— Если я правильно помню политику компании, — я её и составлял, — если сотрудник не может устранить недочёт или неисправность, не требующую специальных навыков, ему положен выговор и лишение премии! В случае первого нарушения.

— Сэр.

— Что? — Гарольд прорычал какое-то проклятье. — Чёрт… Джефф, ты слишком умный. Лишён половины премии в этом месяце.

Джеффри рассудил, что эта премия в пару тысяч долларов была ему не нужна. Он решил потерять её всю:

— Я мог бы предложить Джона как идеального кандидата для…

— О-хо-хо, нет, дорогой мой, даже если из твоей премии я сделаю ширму, то и за ней в одном здании с этим неубиваемым тараканом срать не сяду!

— Я не настаиваю, — улыбнулся Джеффри. — Скоро приеду.

— Если кофе остынет, вычту из твоей зарплаты полную стоимость!

_доведённый до ума черновик за 2018 год_


	17. 17. Вкус дыма (pov!Таннис)

_Потерянный эхо-дневник Патриции Таннис, день ?_  
Сегодня Лилит находилась в настроении, которое, как они говорят, называется «она не в настроении, не беспокой её». Что до меня, я никогда не хотела совершать в отношении своих вынужденных коллег и, эм, друзей каких-то раздражающих эксцессов.  
Они ведь начнут задавать нам вопросы! Мне и Эдварду! Верно, Эдвард?..  
Однако мои алые товарищи-по-заключению в этом пропахшем рвотой и беконом месте должны понимать, что что-то должно быть сделано во имя науки! И душевного спокойствия. На Пандоре так мало возможностей хорошо провести время молодой учёной!  
Я зашла к Лилит и поздоровалась с ней впервые за много дней.

 _Потерянный эхо-дневник Патриции Таннис, день (? + 1)_  
Я зашла в неподходящий момент и наглоталась эридиумного дыма. На вкус он похож на протухший анчоус в скажем сале. Вкус можно улучшить корицей.  
А ещё волосы Лилит на вкус как жжённый огурчик.


	18. 18. Коллекционирование (Д.Блейк х Г.Тесситер)

Джеффри задумчиво разглядывал потрёпанный Немезис, который Гарольд хранил за стеклянной витриной, и стоял так около получаса, иногда отвлекаясь на что-то. Гарольд обещал, что покажет коллекцию…

Но Джеффри осмотрел и обыскал всё, что было в небольшой комнате. И нашёл только Немезис. Никаких стволов по году выпуска, по месту сборки, первых моделей… Только Немезис.

— Ты решил посмотреть или меня обокрасть? — недовольно спросил Гарольд, стоя в дверях.

— Я, если ты это так называешь, любуюсь твоей коллекцией.

— И ты не можешь справиться с такой простой задачей вот уже почти час. Ты меня расстраиваешь.

— Ну, знаешь, дорогой… — Джеффри постарался развернуться как-нибудь поизящнее, но его спину ощутимо клинило. — Когда мы были у меня…

— Нет, груды хлама не считаются за аккуратную экспозицию, милый мой.

— Как и всего лишь один, даже очень редкий пистолет, не считается за полноценную коллекцию.

Они переглянулись и решили не продолжать: Джеффри хотел прилечь на удобный диван, а Гарольд хотел на том же диване что-нибудь почитать. Поправив очки, он пригрозил, что, как только Джеффри начнёт пихаться, уйдёт на кровать или пол, чтобы не мешал работать, то есть Совмещать Работу И Учёбу.


	19. 19. Прыгай и пари (Тимоти)

До подписания контракта Тимоти знал о корпорациях-гигантах две вещи: по эдемским законам они платили смехотворно низкие цены за аренду (соотносительно их доходам, разумеется) и производили, преимущественно, оружие (хоть и являлись холдингами, занятыми разработкой чего угодно). Тимоти не разбирался ни в юриспруденции, ни в финансах, ни в предпринимательстве, ни даже умел стрелять — его степень бакалавра по какой-то-там-древней литературе делали его идеально плохим кандидатом на любом собеседовании.

Но судьба распорядилась сделать его тенью в скором времени самого эпатажного человека всего шестигалактического сообщества…

…но это был не последний сюрприз в его жизни. За угасанием старой личности следовало вывести все и прошлые страхи как застарелые пятна, и, будто нанятый за хорошие деньги (или чем берут планеты)[*], Элпис должен был лишить Тимоти страха перед высотой.

_[*] — Сообщество Шести Галактик искренне считало, что планеты обладают сознанием и могут требовать какой-то платы. И такая планета действительно существует — Акватор (но не-островное население, то есть большая часть населения планеты, всё отрицает). Однако остальные планеты, о чём неустанно твердят учёные, по сравнению с ним остановились в развитии на уровне глыбы из твёрдых пород с железным сердечником._

На Элписе нельзя было свалиться и пораниться, только случайно угодить в лаву, криогенное озеро, метановое облако, пасть краггона или застрять на каменной пластине монстра Иваджиры.

С Элписа можно было улететь далеко в космос только при соблюдении неизвестного Тимоти понятия космической скорости. Это, возможно, и к лучшему: Элпис пусть и ласково притягивал обратно на холодный камень своей поверхности, но позволял из всего лишь двух гиперионских пистолетов-пулемётов соорудить, как минимум, первую ступень полностью биологического космического корабля.  
Но Тимоти было достаточно и того, что его прыжки были в два раза выше, он мог улететь дальше и при этом регулировать невероятно огромное количество параметров. На Эдеме-5 он бы давно разбился: другая гравитация, другая скорость падения и прочие другие термины, для Тимоти мало понятные (и не всегда верно используемые).

Иногда Тимоти казалось, Элпис замедляет обычный прыжок в несколько тысяч раз, и Тимоти как бы оказывается в замедленной съёмке. Вот он оттолкнулся от крыши старого завода, а где-то на первой трети дугообразной траектории резко выпустил часть кислородной смеси из дыхпайка, толкнувшей его ещё дальше и придавшей ускорения. А затем, распластавшись на стене уже другого завода, Тимоти мог быстро взобраться по стене наверх, просто подпрыгивая на каждом выступе. На родном Эдеме-5 такое было неосуществимо[*].

_[*] — Если только вы не знакомы с Бегущими По Стеклу, группой особо настроенных и много чего умеющих хакеров, выращенных скукой за последней партой эдемского мегаверситета. Этим ребятам настолько сильно не нравится политика эдемского сообщества, что они научились ходить по вертикальным стенам и полностью сливаться с горизонтальными (предположительно, «горизонтальная стена» — это кровать, но звучало-то эффектно!), чтобы уходить от погонь с важными дипломатами, а также бегать с четырьмя стаканчиками кофе по крышам и аэрострадам, не пролив и капли._

Однако Тимоти продолжал бояться высоты, хоть Элпис и прощал ему самые глупые и несусветные глупости и не позволял умереть самым наиглупейше глупым способом — разбиться, упав с высоты.  
Но Тимоти не был бы собой, если бы в зонах с привычной гравитацией, где целые части разделялись уступами и глубокими разломами, он не пытался по уже выработанной привычке спрыгнуть куда-нибудь; в результате, ожидая Вильгельма или Афину, Тимоти сидел в-ледяных-потьмах и пытался оценить, сможет ли он дотерпеть до прихода «товарищей» по цеху и на сколько сантиметров кость вышла из-под кожи в этот раз.

Джек часто ругался: запас его штанов, поношенных джемперов, сапог из натуральной кожи эдемских рапторов и пиджаков не был бесконечным!

Со временем Тимоти стал замечать за собой забавное противоречие, этакую обратную реакцию: он пытался воспарить там, где нельзя, и осторожничал, где не следовало. Так на Гелиосе он разбил часть витрин, пытаясь разделаться со всеми неприятностями быстро, и некто Блейк постоянно начислял ему суммы долга, где число после запятой было больше годичного бюджета целой компании. Как это оплачивать Тимоти не знал и пребывал в панике (пока сам Блейк не объяснил, что нужно всего лишь прибавить к сумме единичку…).

В обратной ситуации Тимоти часто не мог собраться, разбежаться и просто упрыгнуть от опасности на противоположный берег пышущего холодом озера; зато, выбирая перестрелку, он наловчился вываливать на скавов весь потенциал гиперионской точности.

Так что Тимоти не мог утверждать, что Элпис ничему его не научил: раньше Тимоти ходил по стеночке, подальше от парапета, а после предпочитал идти за этой стеной, любуясь высотой откуда-нибудь из более безопасного места.

Прыгать, парить — слишком страшно, считал Тимоти, даже ужаснее, чем перестрелка. Врага, хотя бы, можно убить, а божественная способность создать вокруг себя лифт была доступна лишь сиренам.  
Эдем-5, Элпис — не его миры, они требовали оценивать высоту подъёма и взлетать на тонкие площадки, окружённые многокилометровыми пропастями. У гиперионцев, замечал Тимоти, какая-то страсть к высотной гигантомании. Завораживающе, конечно, и он предпочитал делать акцент на «страшном» аспекте этого слова.

И однажды Тимоти решил для себя, что, когда всё кончится и его жизнь войдёт в привычную для раздолбавшейся по дороге телеги колею, он отправится куда-нибудь на Акватор. На Дионис. На Артемиду, Геру или Гефест. Увезёт туда маму и сестру. Лишь бы не встречаться больше с какими угодно высотами, а их избавить от гигантских цен на аренду клочка эдемского бетона. И, разумеется, чтобы никогда больше не видеть ровные геометрически идеальные гиперионские углы-под-сорок-пять и стремящиеся ввысь колья, башни офисов, всякие станции…


	20. 20. Десять тысяч имён (Тимоти, Д.Блейк)

Когда Тимоти требовалось отдохнуть от бытия Джеком, он отправлялся к мистеру Блейку. Перед ним строить из себя Джека было не нужно: Блейк, считал Тимоти, работает на Гиперион так давно, что научился отличать одно поколение железяк от другого, просто взглянув на отбрасываемую ими тень. А ещё он был слишком умён для гиперионца, и раскалывал двойников как орешки.

Сначала Тимоти спускался на один из нижне-«тарзальных» уровней Гелиоса, а затем, никого не найдя и проверив данные эхо-коммуникатора босса, брал билет на грузовой шаттл — то есть форму гиперионского инженера-строителя — до Пандоры и оттуда добирался на станцию Тартар. Мистера Блейка чем-то привлекало это место: то ли виды открывались действительно живописные (или восхитительно упаднически-безвкусные, как его галстук), либо Блейк соскучился по солнечным ваннам, раз готов был находиться под жарящими светилами больше суток.

Тимоти нравилось, что Блейк никогда не заговаривал первым, не настаивал на угощениях и предложениях достать куда-нибудь билет или что-либо ещё. За что обычной сотрудник готов пойти по головам, ведь больше работы гиперионцы ценили хорошо проведённый отдых. Блейк, как вы бы на пару с Тимоти могли подумать, то ли чем-то был глубоко опечален, то ли ему приходилось работать ещё больше, чем раньше — и действовал он настолько отстранённо, что разгадывать его мотивы вы бы захотели в последнюю очередь, и просто принимали его не то доброту, не то попытки расположить к себе.

Тимоти чувствовал жалость к этому человеку. И ощущал её в ответ, но никогда не уточнял, поэтому ли Блейк устраивал ему краткосрочный приют…

— Каждый раз я думаю, что, как только ты уйдёшь на очередное задание, я тебя больше не увижу, — не отрывая взгляда от каких-то бумаг на столе, произнёс Блейк, когда Тимоти тихо зашёл в его небольшой кабинет за уличной стойкой; Тимоти закрыл дверь. — Гиперион щедро вознаграждает за выслугу лет и опасную работу, мистер Лоуренс. По крайней мере, наш почтенный лидер ещё не успел отменить все регламенты, политики и правила, введённые нашими основателями, нашим уважаемым председателем, безжалостно задушенным — Блейк как бы специально споткнулся, и то ли намекнул, то ли подчеркнул это «имя», — поэтому я бы понадеялся на очень щедрое вознаграждение, плюс, проценты.

— Вы, эм, оптимистичны, сэр.

Тимоти присел.

— Если я сейчас озвучу, почему так думаю, у меня будут большие неприятности, мистер Лоуренс.

— Я хочу вас поправить, сэр. — Блейк осторожно кивнул, будто у него сильно затекла шея, и он мог едва двигаться. — Вы уже рискуете, называя меня просто по имени…

— Вы смышлёный, мистер Лоуренс. Гиперион всегда ценил таких, как вы. Наша компания построена на таких, как вы.  
Мистер Блейк умел льстить даже когда говорил правду. Но Тимоти оказался в небольшом замешательстве: если на Гиперион работали миллионы, а они считались тупоголовыми идиотами, на скольких тогда был построен и держался Гиперион?..

— Вы придёте к правильному заключению, если вспомните самую знаменитую цитату почившего мистера Тесситера. Я знаю, что многие не слишком его уважали, уж тем более, пользовались его расположением и, особенно, его уважением — считайте, эта горстка людей добилась невозможного, — однако именно ему принадлежит знаменитая фраза. Вы наверняка её встречали, пока учились в…

— Насколько много вам обо мне известно?

— Это неважно, — отмахнулся Блейк. — «На последних ступеньках лестницы, ведущей к успеху, всегда немноголюдно». Знакомое выражение?  
Тимоти кивнул.

— Я просто хочу сказать, Тимоти, — Блейк вдруг зазвучал слишком серьёзно. Тимоти инстинктивно вздрогнул, чем провалил небольшой личный тест на стойкость; в глазах Блейка он провалил тест на готовность когда-нибудь занять очень хороший пост, — что вы давно уже находитесь где-то в середине пути. Если за меру успеха мы с вами принимаем деньги, опыт и знания.

— Вы обо мне слишком хорошего мнения, — вдохнул Тимоти. — Я всего лишь двойник, а вы — безнадёжный оптимист.  
Блейк оторвался от бумаг. Он улыбался и было что-то тёплое в его улыбке. Тимоти показалось, он так заскучал, что готов был болтать хоть весь день, лишь бы не видеть ни ручку, ни бумажки, ни вообще хоть что-то связанное с работой.

— Вы закончили литературный институт. У вас хорошо поставлена речь, когда вы не взволнованы.

— Это модулятор.

— Это вы.

— Мистер Блейк, а к чему, ну… — Тимоти почесал затылок. — Сегодня какой-то праздник? Вы меня перехваливаете…

— Когда-нибудь я вам скажу, в чём дело, — Блейк кивнул на фоторамку. Тимоти не видел, что на ней, но, подумал он, сегодня годовщина чьей-то смерти. Или рождения. Блейк никогда не был таким сговорчивым и редко начинал разговор первым… — А пока просто запомните, что я вам сказал: деньги, опыт и знания. Вот, что по-настоящему ценили в Гиперионе до… — Взгляд Блейка метнулся к фоторамке и обратно. — До сих пор. Поверьте: устройся вы на работу сюда в качестве одного из тех несчастных клерков, которые вынуждены называть нашу продукцию бизнес-терминами, сидя с бизнес-энциклопедией, вы бы вряд ли тали тем, кем сейчас являетесь.

— Эм… — Тимоти решил грубо перевести тему. Ему требовался покой, хоть ему и льстило, как хорошо Блейк к нему, на самом деле, благонастроен. — Они действительно так придумывают названия?

— Именно, — поддержал Блейк. Он тоже почувствовал, что следует прекратить, посчитал Тимоти. — Вы знали, что наименования исчисляются тысячами и проходят цензуру, контроль? На моём отделе висит разработка слоганов под каждое из этих наименований, а их не просто тысячи. Десятки тысяч, Тимоти.


	21. 21. Стук дождя по зонту (Д.Блейк х Г.Тесситер)

Гарольда разбудила какая-то трель снаружи, и он лениво разлепил глаза. Это не могло быть утро, подумал он. Физические упражнения сексуального характера никогда так не выматывали его, чтобы утром ему стало не по силам проснуться без желания посопеть ещё пять минуточек в подушку.

Значит, какая-то сволочь решила позабавиться с сигнализацией или Джефф что-то натворил, ему же хуже, решил Гарольд. И звук застал его именно в тот момент, когда он едва был способен говорить от усталости и находился под действием Лучшего Личного Снотворного.

Кое-как Гарольд приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. В комнате был только Джеффри и работал так тихо в неярком свете торшера, что Гарольд его практически не слышал. Звук точно шёл с улицы.

— Я привык просыпаться раньше тебя, — ласково заметил Джеффри. — Спи, я тоже скоро лягу.

Гарольд промолчал.

— Или ты настаиваешь, чтобы я поскорее заменил твою подушку?

— Да, и чтобы в лобик меня поцеловал, и колыбельную спел, и вёл себя как заботливая мамочка дальше, — фыркнул Гарольд и свалился ничком в подушки. — Как ты, чёрт возьми, в таком шуме спишь? Что это за звук вообще?

«О», которое произнёс Джеффри, всегда звучало в похожих ситуациях: О, так это же плесень в углу, а не краска, сэр! О, так это ведь не предохранитель, а спуск затвора! О, так это и не сигнализация!..

— Это не сигнализация и не чей-то сломавшийся эховизор. — Торшер щёлкнул, а кровать справа прогнулась под весом Джеффри. На оголённую спину Гарольда легла ладонь и огладила напряжённые плечи. — Это дождь.

— За кого, мистер Я-Знаю-Всё-Лучше-Эхопедии, ты меня держишь? — сердито поинтересовался Гарольд. — Я вырос на планете, где дождь идёт девять месяцев в году.

— Ты вырос на планете с нормальной экологией, — почти оскорбился Джеффри.

— Хорошо. Объясни тогда, что происходит и как это выключить. И какого хрена ты живёшь в месте, которое так заливает???

Джеффри объяснил, что Эдем-5 настолько грязный и перенаселённый, что понятие «чистая вода» превратилось в легенду времён Великого Переселения; часто высказывалось мнение, что на Пандоре вода чище, чем на Эдеме. По крайней мере, она там есть, настоящий дигидрогена монооксид, а не жалкая пародия из очистных сооружений. Осадки не интересовались, наличествует ли на планете обычная вода, поэтому облака время от времени проливали на планету-город кислоты, щёлочи, в редких случаях, даже алмазы — хоть они и были признаны шутками «компрессионных заводов». И чтобы защититься от выбросов, правительство Эдема обтянуло каждый дом ниже определённой отметки специальным щитом. [*] Он и издавал странные звуки, напоминавшие трель.

_[*] — Причина, по которой компания Панголин вообще существовала._

— И как это выключить?.. — отчуждённо поинтересовался Гарольд.

— Я не стану выключать щиты… Панголин заинтересованы в каждом своём клиенте. Мне и не позволят.

— Да не щиты! Звук…

Джеффри заворочался, чем-то защёлкал, послышались писки. Звук действительно стал тише, но полностью не исчез. Гарольд решил не настаивать на доведении себя до нервного срыва — ему пришлось бы разбираться с самими Панголин.

— Это всё, что я могу сделать, — тихо сказал Джеффри. — А теперь, правда, спи. Я хорошо сегодня постарался, — Гарольд съёжился, почувствовав затылком прикосновение сухих губ, — не хочу, чтобы всё пошло насмарку.

— Чтоб я ещё раз согласился заночевать у тебя… — Гарольд осёкся. — В дождливый вечер.

В темноте Гарольд не видел практически ничего, но чувствовал, что Джеффри улыбается одной из тех своих улыбок, которая не сулила ничего хорошего для его, Гарольда, задницы. И буквально, и метафорически.

— Так что, спеть тебе колыбельную?

— Ограничусь какой-нибудь… твоей… твоей частью… в качестве подушки.


	22. 22. Американский винтаж (Д.Блейк, Аурелия, совет директоров Гипериона)

Аурелия Хаммерлок и подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь снова решит поработать на Гиперион, да ещё и не за деньги, а для отвода души (то есть отрывала от себя самое дорогое — деньги — и кидала в счета компании) и искреннего желания хоть что-нибудь разузнать о внутреннем распорядке мегакорпорации — она считала это хорошим подспорьем для будущей себя. Аурелия здраво рассудила, что для такой богатой особы, как она, просто владеть планетой и сотнями вилл, особняков, машин и прочей недвижимостью, она должна успеть посидеть и в председательском кресле какой-нибудь компании.

А пока следовало научиться работать. Мисс Хаммерлок понимала это слово так: она даёт деньги, а остальные просто куда-то убегают и приносят красивые прототипы, а она, одобрив или смахнув в мусорное ведро или шредер, просто выносит решение.

Гиперион, в понимании мисс Хаммерлок, предлагал ей работу на полставки — она просто несёт им деньги, а они что-то творят в своих таинственных застенках. Но мисс Хаммерлок рассудила, что не хочет быть этаким меценатом, инвестором с неопределёнными интересами, и потребовала самый большой пакет акций, на что ей ответили, что в наличии такие не наличествуют, остались большие-но-поменьше. Человек, так её ответивший, был уволен в тот же день, но пакет мисс Хаммерлок всё-таки предложили. За неоценимую помощь в покрытии убытков компании после падения Гелиоса.  
Так мисс Хаммерлок несла деньги в Гиперион и при этом могла за что-то или против чего-то голосовать. Трат Аурелия не боялась — это ведь была тренировка перед настоящей борьбой за председательское кресло! Возможно, и гиперионское.

На первом же заседании совета директоров она, по-хозяйски обойдя кабинет, остановилась у голодоски и не терпящим возражений тоном объявила:

— Я требую подумать над сменой имиджа сотрудников!

Директора переглянулись.

— Вы видели, в какие лохмотья одевается ваш генеральный директор?! Ce n'est même pas une vintage!

Когда мисс Хаммерлок увидела мистера Джеффри Демиена Блейка впервые, она рассмеялась, решив, что попала в пограничный сектор галактики. Её смех превратился в надменное сочувствие: мистер Блейк, оказалось, присутствовал и на Пандоре незадолго до «эридиевого бума», и входил в число сотрудников Гелиоса, и лишь чудом уцелел после трагического крушения легендарной станции; мисс Хаммерлок поправила себя: сам Бог снизошёл до этого человека, если его прошлый начальник, идиот, но всё-таки понимавший важность потребности одеваться, как подобает, его не уволил за категоричный отказ выглядеть презентабельно!

Мисс Хаммерлок решила исправить эту досадную оплошность.

— Я считаю, мисс Хаммерлок, этот вопрос имеет личный характер, — спокойно произнёс мистер Блейк. — На повестке дня совсем другие вопросы, я прав, господин председатель?

Господин председатель кивнул, но под гнётом ледяного взгляда мисс Хаммерлок что-то пробубнил про выговор, а после потребовал тишины. Предстояло обсудить замену шоколадных кексов на фисташковые, а также решить, что делать с присланным с Прометеи ИИ гиперионской легенды — Красавчика Джека.

Мисс Хаммерлок сразу предложила создать миллион копий, поместить их в оружие и продать. Мистер Блейк, как-то криво усмехнувшись, одобрил идею, как и прочие директора, и сам господин председатель.


	23. 23. Вечеринка с пиццей (Д.Блейк, Лилит, Брик)

Блейк был наслышан о желании пандорских бандитов везде сунуться и превратить любые достижения цивилизации, будь то даже наспех сколоченный нужник, в тлеющие руины. Поэтому ему в сопровождение выделили почти целый полк, на три четверти состоявший из офисных клерков — они ведь умеют стрелять, значит, годятся отстреливать местных мелких животных и подпаливать чьи-нибудь задницы, передали ему верхние гиперионские эшелоны; думал ли Тесситер так же, Блейк не знал и надеялся, что хотя бы тут его идиотизм не проявился (и вообще он пытался Блейка, одного из лучших в компании, как-то защитить!), а идиотизм приказа исходил исключительно от непосредственного начальства (и желания проучить за смерть Димсдейла).

Но весь полк перебила Пандора, обезумевшие Железяки, а остатки добили искатели хранилищ.

Блейк был наслышан, что этих людей легко можно нанять за смешную цену: предложи им оружие, и они горы свернут, чтобы его получить.

А ещё Блейк слышал вопящую сирену и шум поезда и поспешил куда-нибудь спрятаться, надеясь, что искатели скоро придут и перестреляют незваных гостей; сосед по станции, Маркус Кинкейд, кажется, угодил в заложники…

* * *

Бандитов оказалось немного. Лилит и Брик разобрались с ними, как если бы делали это каждый день! Подумал Блейк. А после поправил себя: они, действительно, делали это каждый божий день на этой пропащей планете.

Блейк аккуратно вылез из укрытия, и в нос ему ударили самые разные запахи мяса: мороженого, с порохом, сырого, жареного, со специями… Блейка затошнило.

— Эй, там, мистер Палочник! — Брик помахал огромной рукой. — Всё чисто! Хочу прибавку!

Стараясь не дышать смрадом, Блейк прикрыл нос платком:

— Будет тебе прибавка…

— А тут остались те, кто сможет трупы убрать? — спросила Лилит. — Мы, конечно, на Пандоре, но даже у нас не принято оставлять тела просто так.

— Вы что, хотите их похоронить? Никак не ожидал от Пандоры такого уважения к павшим, — съязвил Блейк.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы психи сбежались на свою вечеринку с лицепиццей, я так тут их и оставлю.

Блейк спросил, что это.

Лилит объяснила. И пока Брик с парочкой рабочих выносили тела за черту станции — скидывали их с железнодорожного моста, пытаясь определить, чьи останки забавнее разлетятся, — Блейк за черту станции блевал.


	24. 24. Чернила, смола и дёготь (Д.Блейк, Мокси)

Мокси скучающе постукивала по столешнице. Искатели притащили на Тартар (Мокси решила, что Гиперион позволит ей немного подзаработать) одного из «чистых» Железяк: его не успели обработать и запустить некий Протокол Революции, якобы заложенный во всех Железяках.

— Нам это необходимо, друзья мои, иначе в следующий раз платить Гипериону придётся уже нам. А мы не на Эдеме, платить нам нечем, — объяснила Мокси своё желание покопаться в электронных мозгах.

Но гиперионский код был так непонятен, что Мокси тыкалась в строчки как слепой котёнок и только спустя часы анализа смогла найти что-то отдалённо напоминавшее условие запуска Протокола. Но не была уверена, действительно ли это был он, или же ей посчастливилось отыскать сердце любого Железяки — желание танцевать. Ей, конечно, захотелось его выдрать…

В отчаянии Мокси пригляделась к местному гиперионцу, мистеру, кажется, Блейку.

Он ответил, что в железках и программах ни черта не смыслит.

— А мне казалось, вы все более…

— Моё дело, мисс Мокси, уметь общаться с людьми. Я могу любого убедить в том, что Пандора — рай во вселенной, — будничным тоном произнёс Блейк. — Мне по силам смыть разницу между дёгтем, смолой и чернилами — какая разница, чем подписывать документ? Мой босс пока что не заметил разницы, а производство ручек дешевеет. Вы знаете, сколько стержней для них мы вынуждены заказывать? — Мокси заключила: Блейк страдает от Официоза: его так и тянет поговорить о рутине. Несчастный человек. — Я могу организовать вам всем выгодный переезд, на наших условиях. Гиперион всегда заботится о своих клиентах и, тем более, служащих.

— Звучит как типичный компанейский блеф, сладкий.

— В Гиперионе ценится точность в том числе фраз и слов. Я искренне стыжу тех, кто на этом наживается, мадам.

— В таком случае ты точно понятия не имеешь, как обращаться с чувствительными и тонкими материями.

— Отнюдь. Уметь разговаривать не по бумажке — это талант.

— Жаль, я не могу применить твои таланты так, как мне нужно, сладкий.

— Я бы хотел перед вами извиниться… — с каким-то сожалением предложил Блейк.

— Поговорим об этом позже, сладкий. Я чувствую, голова тебе дана не только затем, чтобы убеждать людей в чём-то, — произнесла Мокси тоном, который сумел в себе объединить и утешение, и флирт, и доброжелательность.

С Железякой Мокси так и не разобралась.


	25. 25. Потеря (Лоуренс де Квидт, Максим Тёрнер)

Лоуренсу де Квидту снился ужасный сон.

Железяки, его маленькие милые коробочки, не снискали большой популярности. Их запинывали, забрасывали камнями, расстреливали; они устроили бунт, свою маленькую Роболюцию, но и её жёстко подавили, и удалили Протокол — Железякам удалили сердце.

Лоуренс де Квидт проснулся с криком и через некоторое время снова заснул.

Новый сон оказался в сто крат хуже предыдущего. Де Квидт наблюдал падение Гелиоса и сравнил его со смертью собственного ребёнка (и падению он опечалился больше). Станцию разрывало на куски, бесследно сгоравшие в атмосфере, и она сама, объятая огнём, стремительно летела к поверхности, где разбилась в-такие-дребезги, что никто и никогда бы больше не собрал Гелиос вновь. Даже волшебный джинн из хранилища.

На этот раз Лоуренс де Квидт трясся и, накинув халат, вышел прогуляться по прохладным коридорам станции. Он готов был плакать как ребёнок — настолько ужасным было зрелище.

Забравшись обратно в постель, де Квидт увидел третий сон. В нём Гиперионом начал управлять какой-то разодетый самодур, выкинувший в открытый космос цвет гиперионского научного состава и полкомпании впридачу, упразднив многие подразделения. Де Квидт решил, этот человек либо необразован, либо понятия не имел, как управлять такой крупной компанией — то есть, невероятно глуп и туп, чтобы жить, — а между снами стала проглядываться какая-то связь.

Лоуренс де Квидт бы уловил её, если не задался вопросом, почему вдруг увидел сон своего коллеги Максима Тёрнера. Что и поспешил у него спросить, и даже не думайте стучать по часам, на которых неспешно начинался третий час ночи. Но мистер Тёрнер постучал, а затем настучал де Квидту по голове в ответ на его Я-Важнейшая-Здесь-Персона взгляд. Для этого мистеру Тёрнеру пришлось влезть на небольшой табурет.

— Я понимаю, когда ты меня донимаешь своими разработками, но, мать твою, три часа ночи, Лори. И ты мне говоришь про сны!!!

— Считаю их достойными внимания.

— Ты параноик, Лори!

Мистер Тёрнер захлопнул дверь, и де Квидт постучал снова.

— Не испытывай мою дружбу, Лоуренс! Мне снился вкуснейший банановый смузи!

— Как примитивно, — фыркнул де Квидт и решил обсудить свои кошмары с более приятным человеком.

Но разбуженная собачонка Альмы Харрен завопила на весь этаж, и вместо диалога с её хозяйкой де Квидт был вынужден запереться в своей лаборатории и слышать приглушённые причитания о не всех присутствующих в его доме, раз в три часа ночи он поднял на ноги всю станцию. Кем были эти люди, де Квидт знать не хотел, а ещё ему не понравилась перспектива увидеть их во сне.

Той ночью он больше не ложился.


	26. 26. Фамильяр (Тимоти, Д.Блейк)

Тимоти, отпоенный неплохим по пандорским меркам чаем, стянул с руки потрёпанные часы. Они не только натирали руку жёстким ремнём, но и давно перестали работать, и вместо двух цифровых клонов воспроизводили либо только звук, либо искры, либо идеальную голопроекцию. Но полноценного клона — нет.

Они теперь годились только для определения времени и сторон света. Могли сойти и за буссоль, если выпадала редкая возможность поработать с картами.

— Я могу взглянуть на ваши часы, мистер Лоуренс? — вдруг осторожно попросил Блейк.

Тимоти небрежно кинул их на стол.

— А мне казалось, вы должны печься о своём оснащении… В компании наблюдаются большие проблемы со снабжением.

— Они всё равно больше ни на что не годятся, сэр.

Блейк повертел часы в узловатых пальцах и понажимал на кнопки клавиатуры. Ничего не произошло — он ведь не знал, как их включить. Или не хотел включать, заметил Тимоти.

— У вашего… — Блейк запнулся. Он хотел сказать «хозяина», подумал Тимоти. — Босса такие же, только, может, более новые. Они создают менее «заметных» клонов.

— А вы откуда знаете?

— А мне казалось, вы осведомлены, кем я работаю, мистер Лоуренс, — хмуро произнёс Блейк.

— Ах, да, точно. — Тимоти даже не устыдился, но слегка испугался: когда ему стало так всё равно на своё окружение? — Но его-то часы мне не светят, сэр. Приходится пользоваться этими.

— А вы не пробовали их перепрограммировать? Насколько мне известно, эта технология всё ещё в стадии прототипа. Если ею не останется. — Блейк мрачно положил часы на стол. — Встроенному цифростроительному генератору может больше не хватать мощности, по разным причинам. Вы можете попробовать просто изменить форму созданий.

— А это вы откуда знаете.

— Я не позволил убить в себе любопытство, мистер Лоуренс, — Блейк звучал укоризненно.

— А я как это сделаю.

— Вот так.

Блейк что-то нажал и высветилось голографически спроецированное меню с выбором сущности отображения. Тимоти обратил внимание на какое-то совершенно гигантское, не поддающееся счёту количество самых разных параметров: там были и голоса, и поведение, и внешность — всё. Он попросил создать самую обычную кошку.

— Я постараюсь достать вам новый генератор. Или, — Блейк подал плечами, — может, у вас просто садится батарея. И на досуге просто… Внимательно посмотрите меню.


	27. 27. Двое заблудились в лесу (Ангел, Уэйнрайт Джейкобс; Г.Тесситер)

_— И ты попробовала…_   
_— Смодулировать ситуацию, в которой я была бы счастлива, использовав…_   
_— Я помню твоё задание, — фыркнул Тесситер. — Опиши его._

**Мне было лет пять, наверное, шесть. Совсем девочка. Без имплантов, татуировки прикрыты либо их не было вовсе. Наверное, так я подсознательно представляла себе счастье — оказаться ребёнком, который ничем не выделялся. Я находилась в густом-густом лесу, похожем на реликтовые пандорские джунгли, и заворожённо разглядывала причудливых животных, разноцветных попугаев и двуногих больших ящериц. Их там были сотни, и мне хотелось полететь за ними, и погладить каждого. Меня сопровождал… Мужчина.**

_— Мужчина? Кто? Твой папашка?_   
_— Нет. — Ангел, задумавшись, будто прожевала это слово. — Я его знаю, но не помню имени, откуда он и кто._   
_— И как такое, скажи-ка мне, возможно? Радость моя, ты мне сказок не рассказывай._   
_— Это и не сказки, — глядя в потолок, хмуро отрезала Ангел. — Поспрашивай нейрофизиологов о работе мозга. Ты счетовод, а не…_   
_— А ну цыц! — пригрозил Тесситер. — Продолжай. Сейчас же._

**Он был одет в поношенный плащ и выглядел так, будто какая-то птица решила свить в его волосах огромное гнездо. И он мастерски обращался с оружием, так, что мог отстрелить ветку с какими-то фруктами — этот вкус мне тоже знаком, но я не помню, где я пробовала фрукт с упругой рыжеватой мякотью, — и потом мы ели их, будто решили устроить привал.**   
**Тогда же он попросил называть себя… «Винни». И перед этим было что-то ещё: не то дядюшка, не то дедушка. Я не запомнила.**

_— Как это ты не запомнила?! Подготовка этой процедуры заняла огромное количество времени! Чтобы ты описывала такие… Такие подробности так расплывчато!_   
_Ангел закатила глаза._   
_— Я обижусь на тебя._   
_— Это что, угроза? — Тесситер был явно взбешён. Его лицо стремительно перенимало цвет багряной рубашки._   
_— Я убила свою мать, когда один бандит очень сильно меня обидел. Но… Мама умерла случайно. Бандит нет._   
_Тесситер замолк._

**Мы с Винни уходили всё глубже в чащу, и он стал говорить о поисках чего-то важного, чего-то, что расскажет обо мне больше. В тот момент я поняла: кофточка на мне прикрывала татуировки, я не была их лишена. Но мне не стало от этого грустно: хотелось узнать, что дядюшка-дедушка Винни хочет мне сказать.**   
**Он сказал: «Ну, лунатик, ещё часок и домой».**   
**Что искали, мы так и не нашли; я не поняла даже, что именно мы ищем.**   
**А потом он сказал: «Кажется, мы заблудились».**

— А затем я вышла из транса, из… Этого состояния, будто вы заставили меня смотреть осознанный сон, только собранный из моих глубинных воспоминаний. — Ангел нахмурилась. — Я хмурюсь, потому что у меня голова болит. А ты почему такой недовольный?

— Ты мне не рассказала ничего конкретного!

Ангел устало вздохнула, но сдержала стон: Тесситер не любил получать критику так прямо.

— Я назвала имя. Винни. Очевидно, это сокращение от какого-то полного имени. Я вспомнила внешность. Описала какую-то планету, фауну. — Ангел закрыла лицо ладонями. — Просто скажи, что тебе лень зайти в эхо-нет! Попросить Джеффри помочь! Он-то точно…

— Не учи меня моей работе, паршивка!

Ангел сказала ему: «Ты невыносим». И кинула в его, как ей подумалось, козлиную морду подушку, лишь бы замолчал. Но Тесситер не замолк, а рассыпался кучкой брани, проклиная весь её род и её саму самыми последними словами, едва балансировавшими на тонкой ниточке самоцензуры.

Ангел аккуратно раздвинула пальцы, чтобы краем глаза взглянуть на красное лицо Тесситера. Так она определяла степень его гнева и недовольства. И испугалась: оно было почти багровым — настолько Тесситер разозлился.

Ангел вклинилась в поток его ругательств:

— Препарат для контроля давления в верхнем ящике…

Тесситер стих и потянулся к нему, стянув запотевшие очки.

— Но я не знаю, в какую сторону он работает.

— Ты как твой отец, чёрт бы вас всех подрал!!!

Ангел вдруг прыснула.

— Я не специально.

— Вот! — Он указал на неё пальцем так, будто за его спиной собралась толпа. — Ты тоже надо мной смеёшься! Несерьёзность, расхлябанность, безответственность — ваши наследственные черты!

И Тесситер снова рассыпался оскорблениями. Ангел показалось, на такой шум должен был сбежаться весь персонал лаборатории, но в дверях одиноко, прислонившись к косяку и сложив на груди руки (в одной из которых держал скромный, но симпатичный пакетик с чем-то), стоял Блейк.

Всем своим видом он попытался пообещать, что в следующий раз Тесситер не будет так себя вести. Но Ангел не рассчитывала на успех: у Джеффри никогда не получалось выполнить обещание.


	28. 28. Звездопад (Ангел, Гейдж)

Ночи на Пандоре всегда были ясными, и если вы спросите кого-нибудь, когда же будет дождь, над вами посмеётся даже скаг. Пандора позволяла себе только редкие облачка, под которым не спрячешься от солнц, и смену температур от Очень Горячо до Очень Холодно. А те остатки воды, которые не выпарились, или, как считалось, загадочно исчезли, хранились в башнях, под землёй, в горах…

Многих переселенцев это не устраивало. Они скучали по дождю. Не тосковала только Ангел — ей и душ-то был известен лишь как отголосок давно забытого прошлого.

Поэтому, когда Гейдж затараторила про эдемские кислотные дожди, Ангел ничего не поняла и хлопнула глазами.

— А как это? — спросила она. — Как дождь может быть кислотным? Это ведь вода.

Гейдж замолчала и, поправив хвостики, заоглядывалась. Собирается с мыслями, решила Ангел. Вопрос, видимо, был глупым.

— Ну-у-у-у… Вот так это! — Но такое объяснение Ангел показалось неполным, что отразилось на её лице с застывшим выражением непонимания. — Ну, смотри, Энж. Вот когда вода испаряется, она становится паром. Так? — Ангел кивнула. Это было правильно. — Но кислоты и щёлочи — это тоже жидкости. У них есть пары! Мне папа поэтому постоянно с работы респираторы таскал, противогазы — чтобы я не дышала ядовитыми испарениями! Они нужны, ну, для работы! Ими обрабатываешь некоторые, э, поверхности, детали. Кислотами, в смысле. Не парами. Опыты можно делать с ними… Только никогда не лей воду в кислоту!

Ангел обдумала эти слова. Они показались ей логичными, и она, поняв, что кислота испаряется, а лить воду в неё нельзя, кивнула.

— Следовательно, кислотный пар образует облачко, а облачко конденсируется и кап-кап — дождик! Очень опасный дождик. Чуть волосы себе однажды не сожгла!

— Ужас какой…

— Ага! Тебе вообще в такой дождь лучше не выходить, а то, ну, можешь сжечь порты!

Ангел вздрогнула. Порты жаловались даже на обычную воду, а уж как они отреагируют на кислоту? Ангел ещё только предстояло узнать, что у разных кислот разные свойства — и что кислоты, в принципе, бывают разными.

— Но, если я буду честной, я скучаю по дождям, — вздохнула Гейдж. — Они, знаешь, настроение создают особое. Сидишь в гараже, рядом приёмник гудит, а на улице капли стучат. Некоторые из наших считают это временем для крутых романтичных свиданок! Дурачьё!

— А почему?

— Потому что все знают — нет лучше свиданки, чем в звездопад!

Вот что такое звездопад, Ангел знала. Ясные ночи Пандоры позволяли наблюдать его почти каждую ночь, и Ангел, подчитывая звёзды, не могла придумать столько желаний — ей показалось, здесь хватит звёзд на всю вселенную, плюс, новые попытки отправить желание в Космическую Службу Исполнения Желаний, если одно желание было разболтано. Или два. Гейдж постоянно выбалтывала свои, например.


	29. 29. Рождество (Д.Блейк х Г.Тесситер)

На День Наёмника Эдем-5 засыпало снежными хлопьями, похожими на мелко порезанную бумагу; это и была бумага, как подсказали бы в Министерстве Праздников, но те, кто знал об этом и не являлся сотрудников министерства, долго не жили. По слухам, снег состоял из потерянных завещаний, дарственных на компании, кредитных историй. Никто не мог допустить утечку стол ценной информации!  
Но вы бы не смогли собрать ничего цельного из хлопьев бумажного снега: вечером вам бы постучали в дверь, либо кусочки в ваших руках не сошлись бы. Либо эдемский дождь уничтожил снежок раньше, превратив его в грязную массу.

И как дождь расправлялся с бумагой, так же обходился с настроением, лицом и всем Гарольдом Тесситером. С Днём Наёмника у него были свои счёты, и большинство из них превратилось в снег, но выкинуть из памяти воспоминания о нормальном снеге из замороженной воды и растворить их в кислоте мистер Тесситер оказался не способен. Другие праздники раздражали его сменой обстановки, не нужной, как он считал, но подчиняющейся строгой руке маркетинга и яростному течению реки продаж. А это несло деньги. День Наёмника отличался от всех остальных и вгонял мистера Тесситера в сильную тоску, что, конечно, сказывалось на его работоспособности — а День Наёмника являлся самым ожидаемым порогом продаж в году!!!

Мистер Тесситер глубоко на это наплевал и предпочитал уходить в длительный (неделя с небольшим — это много, считал Тесситер) отпуск, пока праздник наёмничьей жизни не закончится; отпуск обычно проходил где-нибудь на Гере, где много нормального снега и ничего не слепит глаза.[*]

_[*] — За мистером Тесситер всегда увязывался мистер Блейк, и хоть Тесситер никогда не возражал против его компании, ему не нравилась… Одежда. Блейк не то специально, не то просто не умел одеваться так, чтобы не мозолить глаза всей вселенной своим знаменитым отсутствием вкуса._

За эту же неделю с небольшим мистер Тесситер восстанавливал силы. На что мистер Блейк обычно возражал, что нельзя работать без устали весь год и за неделю восстановиться. Это физически невозможно, заявлял он.

— Много ты понимаешь, — отмахивался Тесситер. — На здоровье я не жалуюсь.

— Только пока.

Завязывался спор, из которого мистер Тесситер никогда не выходил победителем, и соглашался пересмотреть своё отношение к работе (его хватало на месяц в лучшем случае), и предпочитал позволять себе не думать о работе, занявшись, собственно, отдыхом! Который превращался в объяснение для Блейка, что, во-первых, ему нужно хорошо питаться и достаточно спать, во-вторых, потому что неудобно спать — одни кости, ни одной мышцы, никакого жирочка!..

На что Блейк закатывал глаза и желал хорошего отдыха в подушках, раз они кажутся мягче, и сопровождал утешением, что в наёмничьей жизни разное случается.

— Но я-то не наёмник, — возражал Тесситер.

— С некоторыми оговорками, наоборот, — улыбался Блейк.

— А, ну, да. Деньги есть наш Бог и прочие бредни. Даже и не начинай.


	30. 30. Последняя планета во вселенной (Тифон Дилион)

Люди привыкли помечать точки схода и исхода достижений своей цивилизации различными центрами, а так как разум, считали они, сущность плюс-минус одинаковая во всех своих проявлениях[*], значит, и у почивших эридианцев тоже должен быть свой центр! И не один, однако единственной точечкой, маленьким центром, зацепкой долгое время являлась Пандора — пометка на отрезке истории, где след эридианцев обрывался; по легенде, в некоем хранилище, скрытом на самой же Пандоре.

_[*] — Разработанные ещё во времена Великого Переселения искусственные интеллекты мало отличались от людей. За исключением тяги пить машинное масло вместо пива и способности быстро считать, они полностью соответствовали людям в отношении развития личности или, как модно стало говорить, личностного цифростроения. Однако искусственные интеллекты ещё не дожили до выделения себя в отдельную расу и были так немногочисленны, что не могли собраться в союз Загнанных и Угнетённых, поэтому войны с ИИ-помощниками человечеству предстояло ждать ещё не одну сотню лет. [*]_   
_[*] — По самым оптимистичным прогнозам ИИ-помощников компании Гиперион._

Никто из вольных исследователей до Тифона Дилиона не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть наличие хранилищ, хотя бы одного.

На других планетах были найдены многочисленные следы пребывания загадочной расы, Акватор даже обнаружил целый живой океан, но сколько бы людьми не было составлено карт и схем, у них не получалось изобразить ареал расселения эридианской расы хотя бы примерно. Следовательно, неразрешимой становилась задача нахождения Очевидного Центра — гипотетической точки во вселенной, условно равноудалённой ото всех населённых цивилизацией миров, которая могла выступать транзитной зоной при осуществлении гиперскачков по самым коротким маршрутам, исходя из теории графов. Очевидный Центр всегда окружал Смятый Эллипсоид Вращения — фигура настолько сложная в точном расчёте, что даже для человеческой, современной цивилизации его рисовали от руки, «штрихом» отмечая места малого или спорного расселения.

Вы бы описали получившуюся фигуру как облачко дыма, застывшее в форме перекошённой ватки.

До начала корпоративных войн вопросом расселения эридианцев занимались обычные учёные.

После, когда повальный идиотизм бизнесменов-самодержавцев больше не мог подпитываться военными достижениями, в эридианском наследии стали находить какую-то пользу; тогда же появилась самая одиозная личность всего шестигалактического сообщества — Тифион Дилион, Первый Искатель Хранилищ который Нашёл Хранилище Совершенно Случайно Упав В Него, и разработавший уникальную методику составления астрокарт; он назвал её Celesta Eridia — и снабдил несколькими томами своих комментариев, которые, однако крупные боссы сочли всё это за несмешные шутки, спекуляции и трату бесценных ресурсов своих компаний.

И не только они — люди стали относиться к идее поиска хранилища скептично. Тифона обидело, когда о попытках найти эридианское наследие стали отзываться, как минимум, презрительно и пугали этой судьбой детишек, которые не хотят посещать школу или детский сад.

Тифон описывал хранилища как запертые двери, ключи от которых где-то спрятаны, но при этом где находятся Дверь и Ключ — неизвестно, а так как эридианский язык не был понятен никому, поиски Двери и Ключа казались совершенно невозможными. Даже когда Атлас — серьёзная на тот момент компания — выкупил сведения о прометейском хранилище (и добровольно-принудительно дал Тифону постоянную работу Первого и Единственного Официального Искателя Хранилища), оно было воспринято ими, и всеми остальными компаниями, лишь как древняя крипта, полная забытых чудес.

Тифон Дилион предположил, что хранилище когда-то было открыто — но его заявление вновь проигнорировали. Боссы преисполнились уверенностью, что хранилища выглядят как большая зала, полная странных технологий, и не принимали никаких других версий того, чем на самом деле может быть хранилище.

Тифон обиделся ещё раз.

Находки на Прометее резко возвысили Атлас, и за его успехом погналась Даль, да ещё и пожелав начать с Пандоры. На планете наступало лето и Даль испугались трудностей, которые подкинула им Пандора, и своего же авантюризма — и в спешке, всё побросав, покинули планету.

А затем развалился Атлас, и Тифон остался безработным официально, но глубоко занятым в действительности человеком. Искать хранилища можно было и без патронажа, хоть и, несомненно, с ним было проще.

Тогда же Тифон Дилион плюнул на всё, всю свою просветительскую деятельность. Это было никому не нужно: Даль послали его к чёрту, Владоф как стервятники слетались на всё готовое, у остальных не было денег либо интереса, а Гиперион слышать ничего не хотел о хранилищах.[*] Чуть погода Тифон издал известнейшую книгу Три Простых Признака Распознать Сирену и исчез, оставив так же наработки по методике перевода эридианских текстов.

_[*] — Тифон чувствовал к ним странное уважение: гиперионцы никогда не хамили ему, хоть и писали обидные вещи, но за выхолощенно-деловым стилем Тифон видел послание Мы Не Хотим Рисковать — и после неосмотрительности Атласа и Даль Тифон ни в чём не мог их обвинить. Хотя и пытался, объясняя, насколько эридианские находки ценны._

Книжку о сиренах в студенчестве от корки до корки прочитал Джон, будущий Красавчик Джек, личность не менее одиозная, чем Тифон. Методику Перевода Эридианского Текста — самиздат так и назывался — изучала в будущем печально известная Патриция Таннис.

Так Тифон Дилион случайно открыл охоту на сирен, но самые главные пункты — связь сирен, хранилищ и эридианцев — оставались незамеченными вплоть до пандорской экспансии под руководством Красавчика Джека. И тогда Тифон, находясь в изоляции, задумался, что на Пандоре происходит гораздо больше, чем трубит об этом ЭХО-нет.

Он грубо прикинул, что: а) неизвестная шайка искателей не то по расчёту, не то по необычайному везению находит части большого Ключа для главной Двери — в их действиях была странная закономерность; б) найденные части — Карта и Эридий — рано или поздно приведут искателей к главной Двери: они ведь нашли карту и компас, значит, уже могли ориентироваться во вселенной.  
И тогда, решил Тифон, когда они начнут продвигаться вглубь, пытаясь установить связь между разными хранилищами, он даст им сигнал и присоединиться к их космическому вояжу.

К вашему сведению, за время своего изгнания Тифон не отсиживался на Айсолусе или Дионисе — он продолжал искать хранилища, дорисовывал свою Celesta Eridia, даже женился на такой же безнадёжной искательнице, и поиски центра завели его на планету, которую он назвал Некротафея — планета давно погибла и кружила разбитым планетоидом вокруг тусклой, умирающей звезды. Но всё указывало на то, что именно здесь был Очевидный Центр эридианской цивилизации — из разлома сочился фиолетовый щупалец света, какой взбивается только от переизбытка эридия, «естественной» оболочки крупных хранилищ, и там, где-то глубоко под корой, виднелась грандиозная крипта, ещё большая, чем на Прометее.

Тифон справедливо рассудил, что в одиночку ему туда не спуститься, плюс, он понятия не имел, как подступиться, что может его ожидать, сколько нужно взять припасов, а он ведь не молодел, да и жена, Лада, волновалась за него.

Шайка новых искателей могла ему помочь завершить дело всей его жизни, и, вернувшись в более населённый сектор галактики (точнее, тот, где была ЭХО-сеть), Тифон постарался настроиться на частоту их ЭХО-приёмников.

Ему повезло связаться с Патрицей Таннис…

…но это было ошибкой — никто из искателей не поверил, что именно с ней, с его главной фанаткой во всём шестигалактическом сообществе, он решил связаться и предложить помощь.

— В стоыщный раз повторяю, милочка сирена. Я, Тифон Дилион…

— Таннис, какого дурачка ты там нашла? Как он тебя нашёл? — Сирена звучала самодовольно. — И ты ему поверила? Я тоже могу поставить модулятор голоса и прикинуться, например, генералом Ноксом или каким-нибудь гиперионским выродком.

— Лилит! Я не вру! — возразила Таннис. Послышались помехи. Она, видимо, схватила приёмник. — Я могу всё доказать! Прямо здесь и сейчас! Как учёная…

— Хотите, я к вам прилечу, оболдуи, — предложил Тифон. — Я тут недалеко. Ну, знаете, ребятки, между Танталом и каким-то захолустьем. Понятия не имею, где я.

Сирена и Таннис замолчали, только чтобы заговорить ещё громче, поссориться, примириться и всё-таки согласиться на визит Тифона. Хоть Лилит и отнеслась к этому крайне настороженно.


	31. 31. Котёл, полный осени (Д.Блейк х Г.Тесситер)

В этом году Эдем-5 засыпало снегом на пару месяцев раньше, чем обычно, и холода ворвались в жилища как орда бандитов: безжалостно и совсем не по-эдемски, а очень даже по-пандорски: мороз не спросил, можно ли войти и немного побесчинствовать.

Он разворошил всех: от теплолюбивых низов до самых небожительских верхов, заставив и их содрогнуться от сквозняка; не сказать, что страто-уровень был всегда тёплым, но летом можно было выйти на балкон в свитере, а зимой — только в пальто. Парочке пальто.

Холода застали Гарольда Тесситера совершенно внезапно и безжалостно сразили, вынудив отправиться на больничный, то есть валяться под тремя одеялам, безостановочно пить чай и пытаться понять, греет обогреватель или собственная температура; он очень рвался в офис, считая, что там теплее, но Джеффри Блейк утверждал обратное.

Он рассказал про небольшой каток в фойе, образовавшийся, когда там небрежно вымыли полы.

— Это ложь, — высморкался Гарольд. — Не может такого быть.

— Я сам видел, — Джеффри пожал плечами. — Я могу показать видео.

— Я тоже умею балов’ться в… — «Апчхи» было настолько громким, что уши заложило даже у Гарольда. — Боже мой… Так в’т. Я тоже умею польз’ваться этими всеми программами.

— Я очень извиняюсь, но ты никуда не пойдёшь, — со строгостью, присущей недовольным родителям, приказал Джеффри. — Тобой можно обогреть весь офис, Гарри! Ты с ума сошёл!

Гарольд запротестовал, зарукоплескал и устроил из сопливых салфеток мерно падающие конфетти.

— Вот видишь! Даже когда я не могу встать с п’стели я полесен, не то, что фся комп’ния!!!

— Это метафора…

— И что?!

Джеффри выглядел безнадёжно:

— Ты полон соплей, уж прости за откровенность. Ты, эм… — Джеффри задумчиво что-то пожевал и аккуратно намекнул, что Гарольд напоминал одну ныне популярную рекламу про котелок, полный оранжевых праздничных и «легендарных» пушек, только котелок 1) потонул в несвоевременном снеге, 2) был наполнен деньгами, а не соплями, а, значит, не мог принести чистый убыток!  
Гарольд расчихался — это означало если не победу, так затишье, а то и перемирие — и затребовал горячий бульон, обязательно с яйцом, присказав: «Ну, раз мои сопли тебе так не нравятся, будешь меня от них избавлять, привереда!»

Джеффри не обиделся. Но начал прикидывать какой-нибудь хитренький план какой-нибудь маленькой мести в какой-нибудь денёк через недельку-две. Не из железа ведь его нервы сделаны.


End file.
